Naruto Yasei No Ninja
by Namikaze Ichie
Summary: Naruto adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya. #OverpowerNaru #JinchurikiNaru #HumanNaru Warning : Lemon, Lime, Ancur, AbalAbal, Newbie, Typo, Gaje, dll. CH 5 (Up!)
1. Berpindah Dimensi

**Chapter** **1**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD Highschool ©** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Naruto** **adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Etc.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC, OC,** **Adult Theme, Newb** **ie, Pair Pasaran, Lemon, Lime, Etc.**

 **#NaruHarem #GodlikeNaru #DoujutsuNaru #EroNaru #EcchiNaru #JinchurikiNaru**

 **Namikaze Ichie (Ryuu)** **:** **Naruto Yasei no Ninja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **Sewaktu waktu didalam story terdapat unsur 17+ Author tidak bertanggung jawab akibat yang dialami reader-san sekalian setelah membaca Story ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1 : Berpindah Dimensi**

Konohagakure No Sato, desa yang banyak melahirkan Shinobi-shinobi hebat disetiap generasinya. Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Kushina, banyak lagi Shinobi yang menjadi legenda dibalik nama Konohagakure.

Saat ini Konoha dipimpin oleh pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi keempat, Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi penuh kejutan, Shinobi terkuat, Shinobi paling ramah, banyak julukan yang diberikan untuk kehebatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Namun jika bisa memilih, Naruto akan lebih senang jika dijuluki Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou. Julukan seperti ayahnya, mendiang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Diusianya yang masih 19 tahun, Naruto harus rela mengisi waktunya dengan mengerjakan tumpukan berkas-berkas tugas Hokage. Usia yang tergolong masih sangat muda tapi kini harus memimpin sebuah desa. Pencapaian Naruto yang kini menjabat sebagai Nanadaime atau Hokage ketujuh menobatkan dirinya menjadi Hokage termuda sepanjang sejarah pemimpin desa. Prestasinya ini mengalahkan mendiang ayahnya yang menjabat Hokage pada usia 21 tahun.

Perdamaian kini telah tercipta dengan perjuangan tak kenal lelah seluruh Shinobi di Elemental Nation. Tapi perdamaian itu harus dibayar mahal dengan tewasnya beberapa pahlawan pada perang dunia Shinobi keempat. Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto yang mungkin sudah dianggap saudara harus meregang nyawa untuk menghentikan perang bersama Naruto digaris depan. Dengan tewasnya Uchiha terakhir, sudah dipastikan klan Uchiha akan mengalami kepunahan di dunia Shinobi.

Disaat-saat terakhir sebelum kematian Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto sempat dibuat lupa cara bernafas. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke mencongkel kedua matanya, Eien Mangekyou Sharinggan, dan Rinnegan 9 tomoe. Selain memberikan kedua matanya, Sasuke juga mentransfer semua Cakra Indra, sampai inti cakra ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah selesai mentransfer semua cakra indra, Sasuke sempat mengucapkan beberapa kata, "Ciptakanlah Perdamaian, saudaraku", sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Setelah berhembusnya nafas terakhir Sasuke, Naruto langsung melakukan transplantasi mata warisan mendiang Sasuke dengan bantuan Senju Tsunade dan Haruno Sakura. Memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, semua syaraf berhasil tersambung dengan tepat dan baik, lebih tepatnya berjalan dengan sempurna. Namun saat membuka matanya, mata Naruto tetaplah berwarna Blue Saphire. Namun perlahan kedua matanya berubah menjadi Eien Mangekyou Sharinggan disebelah kanan, dan Rinnegan tomoe 9 disebelah kiri.

Setelah berubahnya kedua mata Naruto, terlihat Naruto menangis. Mata Rinnegan nya menangis air mata aneh berwarna hitam, di mata Eien Mangekyou Sharinggan, Naruto juga menangis namun yang mengalir adalah darah. Menghapus kedua air mata yang tak wajar, Naruto mengamuk mengeluarkan 100℅ tekanan cakra miliknya, Ashura, dan Indra. Terjadilah gempa menghancurkan Medan perang tempat dimana aliansi Shinobi memperjuangkan hidup, sejarah, dan masa depan dunia Shinobi. Akhir cerita, Madara dihancurkan hingga menjadi jutaan atom yang tersebar di udara. Tubuh Madara hancur bersama patung Gedo Mazo, namun jiwanya tersegel di pedang Totsuka No Tsurugi Susano'o Sempurna Naruto. Tapi itu kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, saat semua Shinobi masih membanggakan desanya masing-masing. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, semua tak lagi membeda-bedakan asal desa, kini semua sama, karena mereka menyandang status sebagai SHINOBI ELEMENTAL NATION.

Beralih ke tokoh utama, saat ini Naruto tengah melakukan latihan bersama istri tercintanya Uzumaki Hinata dihalaman belakang mansion Uzumaki. Ya ia baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan kemarin, tapi belum sempat melakukan ehehhmm.. karena faktor kelelahan. Bayangkan 5 desa ikut merayakan pernikahannya kemarin, dan rencananya pesta pernikahan akan diadakan selama 7 hari. Itu semua memiliki tujuan untuk mengenang perjuangan Naruto dan semua Shinobi saat perang dunia Shinobi keempat, yang berakhir kemenangan untuk aliansi Shinobi di hari ketujuh.

 **"Hiraishin"**

 _BLITTZZZ_

 _Duakkk!_

 _Bugghh!_

 _Tak Tak!_

Itulah suara yang terdengar dari halaman belakang mansion Uzumaki.

"Hinata-chan, cukup untuk hari ini. Aku akan menyempurnakan teknik lanjutan Hiraishin" ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun, aku akan buatkan minuman dulu untuk kita berdua" balas sang istri, Uzumaki Hinata.

Naruto saat ini tengah mengembangkan teknik lanjutan Hiraishin, yaitu Jikkukan Hiraishin No Jutsu. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu ruang dan waktu, dimana kita bisa memindahkan apapun dengan kapasitas lebih besar dari Hiraishin. perumpamaan Jutsu ini adalah, Pengguna bisa mentransfer rumah maupun wilayah ketempat tertentu yang kita inginkan. Kelebihan lain jutsu ini adalah dimensi ruang dan waktu mirip seperti teknik Kamui.

"Naruto-kun Istirahat dahulu, aku bawakan teh dingin" interupsi Hinata memanggil suaminya.

"Ha'i sebentar lagi Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto.

Dirasa cukup mengumpulkan cakra, Naruto bersiap menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

 **"Hiraishin Jikkukan No Jutsu"**

Wuusshhh

Sraaaaaaakkkkk!

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, tanah bergetar, dan gemuruh petir berkumandang untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah sekitar 1 menit semua kembali normal, Naruto tak tau jutsu ini berhasil atau tidak. Tapi melihat benda yang ingin ditransfer tetap pada tempatnya, Naruto berasumsi bahwa jutsu nya kali ini gagal.

"Haaaahhhh, susah sekali menyempurnakan jutsu ini" gumam lelah Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, Istirahat dulu" kembali Hinata menginterupsi suaminya yang terus memaksakan diri menyempurnakan jutsu barunya.

"Ha'i Ha'i Hinata-sama" balas Naruto malas, setengah bercanda.

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu kini Hinata dan Naruto bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor Hokage. Kenapa Hinata harus ikut, karena dia juga menjabat sebagai penasehat Hokage atas permintaan Naruto sendiri.

"Ayo kita berangkat Hinata-chan"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama hihihi" jawab Hinata dengan cekikikan.

"Ayo pegang tanganku, **Hiraishin** "

"Are ?" -_- (?)

"Kenapa kita tidak berpindah Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata yang juga heran.

"Aku juga tak tau Hinata-chan, tapi aku punya firasat buruk saat ini" ucap Naruto serius.

Naruto memutuskan untuk ke kantor Hokage dengan berjalan kaki. 'Sekalian menyapa warga Konoha' pikirnya. Naruto menghilangkan firasat buruknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantor Hokage tapi...

"Kenapa Konoha seperti ini Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto bingung, pasalnya saat membuka pintu ia tidak menemukan Konoha seperti biasanya. Merasakan ada yang janggal, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui partner rubahnya.

 **Mainscape**

"Hoii Bola bulu!"

"Hoii Bola bulu tukang tidur!"

"WOIIII BANGUN KAU RUBAH PEMALAS!"

Akhirnya sosok yang dipanggil rubah pemalas itu membuka matanya, menatap Naruto yang juga menatap- maksudnya memelototi dirinya.

 **"Ada apa durian busuk ?"**

"Kurama, apa kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi ? Konoha yang aku kenal Kenapa berubah ?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang memiliki nama Kurama.

 **"Sebentar, aku cek dulu"** ucap Kurama memejamkan matanya merasakan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

 **"Naruto, kenapa aku tak merasakan cakra siapapun disini, selain Hinata ?"** ucap Kurama yang ikut terkejut karena keanehan ini.

"Apa maksudmu tidak merasakan cakra ssiapapun ? Jangan bercanda bola bulu!"

 **"Grrrr! Coba kau rasakan sendiri durian brengsek!"** ucap Kurama sengit.

"Kau benar Kurama, apa ini efek jutsu Jikkukan ?" ucap Naruto lemas.

 **"Coba kau sebar Bunshin untuk mencari petunjuk, jangan lupa gunakan Henge"** usul Kurama.

"Baiklah, semoga bukan hal buruk yang terjadi saat ini" ucap Naruto lemas meninggalkan Mainscape nya.

 **Real World**

 **"Tajuu Kagebunsin No Jutsu"**

Tercipta 500 Bunshin Naruto, langsung Henge dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hinata-chan, Ayo kita kembali ke dalam" ucap Naruto lemas.

"Kurasa aku tau apa yang terjadi setelah melihat kau membuat Bunshin mu Naruto-kun. Semoga bukan hal yang buruk" ucap Hinata menyadari keadaan.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Dikantor Hokage kini sudah berkumpul Rokudaime Hokage aka Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka membicarakan kejadian dimana hilangnya Mansion Uzumaki.

"Sensei aku tak bisa merasakan cakra Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. Sebenarnya bagaimana mana bisa Mansion Uzumaki hilang begitu saja ?" tanya Sakura frustasi karena kejadian aneh ini.

"Aku pun tak tau harus menjawab apa Sakura. Aku sempat melewati Mansion Uzumaki saat berangkat kesini, tapi hanya lahan kosong yang aku temukan" balas Kakashi ikut-ikutan frustasi dengan kasus hilangnya Mansion Uzumaki beserta isi dan pemiliknya.

"Apa mungkin ini adalah serangan dari musuh yang mengincar Naruto Rokudaime-sama ?" Shikamaru ikut berkomentar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Panggil saja seperti biasa rambut nanas!" ucap Kakashi Memandang malas Shikamaru.

"Pendapatmu itu mungkin saja benar, tapi siapa yang melakukannya disaat perdamaian sudah tercapai saat ini ?" ucap Kakashi bermonolog.

Semua petinggi Konoha digegerkan dengan kejadian ini, Mansion seorang pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi keempat hilang tanpa jejak, hanya meninggalkan tanah kosong ditempat Mansion Uzumaki berada.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uzumaki**

Setelah beberapa jam Bunshin yang Naruto buat menyebar mencari informasi, kini beberapa ingatan Bunshin Naruto masuk Secara bersamaan.

'Deg'

'Deg'

"Tak ada satupun Shinobi di dunia ini ?" gumam Naruto Melebarkan matanya.

"Apakah kita bukan di dunia Shinobi lagi ?" lanjut Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ? Bukan dunia Shinobi ?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Beberapa Bunshin ku menyebar ke seluruh kota, mereka tak menemukan satupun Shinobi di kota ini" jawab Naruto menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Berarti kita bukan berada di dunia Shinobi lagi ?" tanya Hinata yang kini juga menunduk, menangis dalam diam.

"Mungkin kita berpindah jauh dari desa Shinobi Hinata-chan. Kita tunggu informasi selanjutnya dari Bunshin ku ya Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata sambil memeluknya.

Seminggu kemudian, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata tau mereka kini benar-benar tidak berada di dunia Shinobi. Ketika pertama kali Hinata tau kebenarannya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Naruto merasa bersalah karena semua ini karena kesalahan jutsu yang Naruto buat. Awalnya Hinata mendiamkan Naruto selama 2 hari, Namun kini Hinata juga yang menyemangati Naruto untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Selama seminggu ini Bunshin Naruto menemukan beberapa informasi yang tak normal. Eksistensi tak normal seperti Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis. Naruto kini berada di kota Kuoh, masih dalam wilayah Jepang. Bunshin Naruto 2 hari yang lalu juga bertemu dengan salah satu eksistensi Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat terbuang satu ini mengingatkan Naruto dengan sosok Jiraya. Sama-sama konyol, Sama-sama memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk mencapai perdamaian. Namun satu hal yang Naruto sayangkan, Sama-sama memiliki sifat mesum akut. 'Demi kolor Jiraya Sensei yang tak pernah dicuci' batin Naruto nista.

"Hoiii Azazel Jii-san, bagaimana pekerjaan sampingan mu ?" Sapa Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan mendekati Azazel.

"Pekerjaan sampingan apa maksudmu ?" tanya Azazel bingung.

"Yaah selain Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, kau memancing ikan untuk dijual kan ? Memangnya gaji gubernur Malaikat Jatuh kurang yaa ?" ucap Naruto bertanya sambil memasang pose berfikir, namun tak tentu arah pikirannya.

"Baka-Gaki! Memancing itu memiliki seni tersendiri! Dan apa apaan gaji Malaikat Jatuh ? maksudmu aku gubernur miskin haaa?!" balas Azazel sengit dengan telinga yang berasap.

"Huwaaa Hahahaha" tawa Naruto pecah melihat ekspresi wajah Azazel.

"Hahahaha, Maaf maaf. Aku kesini ingin meminta pertolongan mu Jii-san!" balas Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Azazel serius.

"Aku ingin kau mendaftarkan aku dan istriku ke Kouh akademi, aku merasakan banyak aura negatif di sekolah itu" jawab Naruto.

'Ini menarik, kau akan menemukan hadiah utama di sekolah itu durian busuk' pikir Azazel menyeringai.

"Baik, itu gampang. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disana ?" tanya Azazel menyanggupi.

"Aku hanya memiliki firasat buruk beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya ingin melindungi manusia, sesama manusia aku di didik untuk saling melindungi" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

'Kau orang yang menarik gaki' batin Azazel tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Nanti malam kau tunggu saja dirumah mu, akan aku antarkan seragam dan berkas-berkas pendaftaran untukmu dan istrimu" jawab Azazel.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak ne gubernur miskin nan mesum hahahaha" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek Azazel sebelum hilang dengan kepulan asap.

Skip Time, Malam Hari.

Saat ini Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk bermesraan di ruang tamu Mansion Uzumaki. Naruto kini dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata yang semakin manja.

"Ne Naruto-kun, benarkah besok kita akan sekolah ?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Iya Hinata-chan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi semakin manja yaa ?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dan balas memeluk istrinya

"Mou.. Tak bolehkah aku manja kepada suamiku sendiri Naruto-kun ?" jawab Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh tentu boleh Hinata-chan, dan hanya padaku! mengerti Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Hihihi, tentu sayangkuuuu" ucap Hinata sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Ya sebentar!" teriak Naruto melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, akhirnya datang orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Yoo Jii-san!" sapa Naruto.

"Yaa Yoo Kepala durianmu itu Haah!" balas orang itu dengan perempatan di dahi nya.

"Hahaha, santai saja pak gubernur miskin. Mari masuk dulu!" ajak Naruto sambil sesekali mencela orang dipanggil gubernur tadi.

"Kenalkan, dia istriku Jii-san. Uzumaki Hinata, Wanita tercantik kedua setelah ibuku hehehe" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan istrinya.

"Hohoho, kau memiliki selera tinggi durian busuk! Perkenalkan aku Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang tampan dan idaman wanita diseluruh dunia" ucap Azazel memperkenalkan diri dengan kepedean melewati 120 persen.

'Benar kata Naruto-kun, dia mirip Jiraya-sama' pikir Hinata yang membandingkan sifat Azazel dengan Jiraya.

Malam itu diwarnai tawa dan kegembiraan diantara ketiganya, apalagi Naruto dan Azazel yang selalu berdebat karena masalah sepele. Di malam itu juga Naruto dan Hinata diberi misi untuk mengawasi para iblis yang menjadi penguasa di kota Kuoh. Naruto dan Hinata kini menyadari bahwa iblis tidak semuanya jahat, ada juga yang menginginkan perdamaian seperti yang ia inginkan.

Keesokan Harinya

Saat ini Naruto berada di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi, dengan Hinata disampingnya. Berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan di kantong. Seragam yang tak dimasukkan menambah kesan 'cool' dimata kaum hawa.

"Kyaaa pirang-kun tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaaaaa, Lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun"

"Kyaaa pirang-kun, pirang-kun!"

Itulah beberapa teriakan Gaje murid perempuan yang saat ini memandang Naruto dengan mata berbentuk hati. Hinata yang melihat suaminya diteriaki para fansgirl dadakan, langsung memeluk lengan kiri Naruto memberi peringatan pada fansgirl dadakan Naruto. Melihat itu, beberapa murid perempuan mendesah kecewa, tapi tak banyak yang teriak makin Gaje.

"Pirang-kun, tak apa-apa jadikan aku yang kedua"

"Tak masalah untukku berbagai pirang-kun"

Mendengar teriakan makin Gaje Naruto mendesah dalam hati. 'Sekarang aku tau apa yang kau rasakan teme' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

 **Naruto Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan istriku masuk Akademi. Kuoh Akademi awalnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan, namun 2 tahun yang lalu sekolah mengeluarkan kebijakan bahwa akan menerima murid laki-laki sesuai standar kompetensi yang berlaku. Saat ini aku berjalan dengan Hinata yang menggandeng tanganku erat, sepertinya ia cemburu dengan tatapan para murid perempuan yang melihatku.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran para perempuan disini, apa karena jumlah murid laki-laki sedikit mereka jadi ganas seperti ini, entah hanya Kami-sama yang tau.

'Rambut pirang agak panjang, segel fuin cadangan cakra di lengan kiri sampai bawah siku lebih mirip tato, Seragam tak rapi, kulit tan, wajah pas-pasan, apa yang membuat mereka jadi ganas seperti tadi' pikirku

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau memelukku begitu erat ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mou.. Mereka genit Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata dengan bibir manyun, pertanda ia sedang kesal.

'Hahahaha, ternyata dia cemburu' batinku.

Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Dari tadi aku dan Hinata cuma berputar mencari dimana ruang kepala sekolah. Sampai di ujung koridor aku melihat dua sosok bersurai merah dan hitam, mereka memiliki aura kelam tapi... tubuh mereka proposional, dan hmm ukuran dada yang... WHAAATT! 'Sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto semesum ini, Oh Kami-sama apakah Ero Sannin menyumpahi ku agar menuruni sifat mesum nya' batinku nista mengingat betapa mesumnya Ero Sannin.

"Maaf mengganggu nona, kami murid baru disini, kami ingin bertanya ruang kepala sekolah ada disebelah mana ya ? Soalnya dari tadi kami hanya berputar terus disekitar sini" tanyaku dengan senyum untuk memberi kesan sopan kepada gadis bersurai merah didepan ku ini.

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Maaf mengganggu nona, kami murid baru disini, kami ingin bertanya ruang kepala sekolah ada disebelah mana ya ? Soalnya dari tadi kami hanya berputar terus disekitar sini"

Mendengar suara seseorang bertanya, gadis bersurai merah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

Blush..

Rona merah tercetak di pipi kedua gadis cantik itu. Gadis bersurai merah terlihat malu-malu, namun gadis bersurai hitam malah Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh kalian murid baru yaa ?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam.

"Ya kami murid baru disini" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Maaf, ruang kepala sekolah ada di sebelah mana ya ? kami harus mengantarkan berkas pendaftaran kami sebelum bel sekolah" ucap Naruto sopan.

"Oh Maafkan saya kurang sopan, saya Uzumaki Naruto dan ini Uzumaki Hinata, salam kenal" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum kembali.

Blush..

Blush..

"Saya Himejima Akeno, Salam kenal Uzumaki-san"

"Sa-saya Gre-gremory Rias, Sa-salam ke-kenal"

"Baiklah, mari kami antar ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap gadis bersurai hitam yang memiliki nama Himejima Akeno.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata diantar oleh Akeno dan rias menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju mereka berpisah karena bel pertanda jam masuk sudah berbunyi. Setelah kami memberikan berkas pendaftaran, kami ditempatkan di kelas 12 A dan akan diantar oleh Sensei yang mengajar di kelas itu. Saat akan masuk kelas Sensei memberi instruksi bahwa Naruto dan Hinata adalah murid baru dikelas itu.

"Selamat pagi !"

"PAGI SENSEI!"

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan 2 teman baru sekaligus"

"Silahkan Uzumaki-san memperkenalkan diri"

"Ha'i Sensei, Perkenalan saya Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Amerika, mohon kerja sama nya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum di akhir perkenalannya.

"Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Hinata, salam kenal" ucap Hinata singkat dan datar.

Seluruh kelas memandang Naruto dan Hinata dengan mata berbentuk hati. Beberapa murid laki-laki bahkan sampai meneteskan darah dari hidung mereka.

"Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan angkat tangan"

"Silahkan Himejima-san" lanjut sang Sensei.

"Kenapa marga kalian sama, apa kalian memiliki hubungan tertentu ?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya kami adalah.."

"Sepasang suami-istri" ucap Hinata memotong cepat ucapan Naruto.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriak semua murid selain Akeno dan rias, namun senyum mereka perlahan luntur digantikan ekspresi datar.

"DIAAAM!"

"Untuk Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk disamping Gremory-san dan Himejima-san yang tadi bertanya"

"Ha'i, Arigatou Sensei" ucap Naruto dan Hinata dengan membungkuk kepada Sensei nya.

Mulailah beberapa jam paling membosankan, dan merepotkan. Mengikuti setiap jam pelajaran dengan malas, Naruto tak sadar telah diperhatikan oleh 2 gadis bersurai merah dan hitam.

"Ne Akeno, Apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku ?" tanya gadis bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Gremory Rias. Ia merasakan samar-samar kekuatan asing yang kuat tapi menenangkan, dari kedua murid baru sekaligus pasangan suami-isteri Uzumaki.

"Yaa Buchou, dia begitu tampan dan seksi. Dada bidang, kulit tan eksotis, tato di lengan kirinya menambah kesan liar. Mungkin dia juga hebat dalam urusan ranjang ufufufufu" jawab Akeno dengan tawa sadis membayangkan fantasi liar dan erotis bersama Naruto.

Blush...

Wajah Rias seketika dihiasi rona merah di pipinya. Setelah mendengar jawaban Akeno, Rias tak sadar ikut membayangkan fantasi liarnya bersama Naruto. Saat Naruto menindih tubuhnya, Bermain di daerah sensitifnya, Meremas bagian tubuh yang menonjol, saling memanjakan disetiap sentuhannya..

Tes Tes...

Setetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Rias yang tak sadar dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Naruto balik memandangnya. Saling beradu pandang, Rias tersenyum, Naruto menaikkan alis (?)

"Astagaaa Gremory-san, wajahmu merah, hidungmu berdarah" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Sensei !" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangan.

"Ya Uzumaki-san ?"

"Ijin membawa Gremory-san ke UKS, dia sedang sakit dan mimisan Sensei" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius, dan sedikit panik.

"Ha'i silahkan Uzumaki-san, sekalian temani Gremory-san di UKS. karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan selesai" ucap sang Sensei memberi ijin.

Langsung saja Naruto mendatangi meja rias dan memapah gadis bersurai merah itu keluar kelas. Namun baru 2 langkah Rias menyeringai, ia melemaskan semua tubuhnya, berpura-pura tak kuat berjalan.

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan Rias, meminta ijin untuk menggendong Rias agar tidak dianggap tak sopan. Anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Naruto menggendong Rias layaknya pengantin pria membawa pasangannya. Di bangku Akeno, ia menggeram kesal melihat cara licik Rias mencuri perhatian Naruto.

Tak jauh dari Akeno, Hinata kini juga menggeram marah suaminya melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang romantis kepada gadis lain. Ia memang istri sah Uzumaki Naruto, namun sampai saat ini segel kesuciannya masih terjaga. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto tak menyentuhnya hingga saat ini.

 **Hinata Pov**

Melihat Naruto-kun menggendong perempuan merah genit itu membuatku kesal, marah, benci. Benci pada diriku sendiri, apa aku kurang menarik ? apa aku kurang menggoda dimata Naruto-kun ?.

'Apa aku kurang menarik, Apa aku kurang menggoda ?' pikir ku.

'Apa Naruto-kun tak mencintaiku lagi' pikirku menggigit bibir bawah ku menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

'Apa Naruto-kun mulai mencintai perempuan merah itu, wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya' pikiran buruk ini kembali muncul di benak ku mengingat Naruto-kun membawa perempuan itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sensei, Saya ijin ke toilet sebentar" ucapku kepada Sensei yang sedang mengajar. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sensei aku berlari menuju toilet sekolah, untuk menenangkan pikirkan ku.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku langsung menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding beton yang dingin.

"Apa kau hiks tak lagi hiks mencintaiku Naruto-kun ?"

"Apa kau hiks lebih hiks mencintai perempuan merah itu ?"

"Apa kurangnya hiks aku padamu hiks Naruto-kun ?"

Tangisan pilu keluar dari bibirku, aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku tak mau kau melupakanku.

"Hiks Kenapa hiks hiks Apa yang kurang dariku ?" gumamku tenggelam dalam lautan firasat buruk tentang rumah tanggaku bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Kau hanya kurang mempercayai suamimu Hinata-chan"

Suara itu..

aku mengenalnya, aku mengingatnya...

Suara itu...

"Na-naruto-kun ?"

Tak ada jawaban ?

Kenapa ia tak menjawab ?

 **Hinata Pov End**

"Kau hanya kurang mempercayai suamimu Hinata-chan"

"Na-naruto-kun ?" gumam Hinata.

"Naruto-kun ?" Panggil Hinata kembali.

Membuka pintu tempatnya menangis, Hinata menemukan sosok pria bersurai pirang, manik Blue Saphire, dan segel fuin di lengan kiri sampai di bawah siku.

"Kenapa kau menangis sayang ?" tanya sosok tadi lembut, menatap langsung manik Lavender yang basah, lembab, dan terlihat redup.

"Kau meragukan suamimu ini Hinata-chan ?" tanya sosok itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"A-aku takut ka-kau me-meninggalkanku Na-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata tergagap, setengah takut suaminya ini akan marah.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Hinata, Naruto memeluk erat istrinya yang saat ini sedang down. Ia mengerti istrinya ini cemburu dengan perlakuan terhadap perempuan merah tadi, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Gremory Rias.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Hinata-chan, Jangan pernah ragukan itu" ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, keluarkan Semuanya, jika kau ingin marah, ledakkan sekarang juga, jika kau ingin cinta percayalah hanya kau yang mampu membuatku hidup segan mati tak mau" ucap Naruto kembali menenangkan Hinata.

"Hiks.. hiks... Huwwaaaa" runtuh sudah pertahanan kokoh Hinata. Tangisnya pecah dipelukan suaminya ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat istrinya yang kini sangat manja. Hinata yang sekarang bukan seperti Hinata yang ia kenal saat masih berada di Elemental Nation.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata ijin untuk pulang lebih awal, jangan ditanya kok bisa ? Mata Sharinggan sangat bermanfaat disaat seperti ini.

* * *

Uzumaki Mansion

Kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada dikamar mereka berdua. Sejak pulang dari Kuoh Akademi Hinata tak mau ditinggal sedetikpun. Saat ini Hinata hanya ingin dipeluk dan dimanja oleh Naruto seorang.

Kini Hinata tau sikap Naruto tadi hanya untuk menarik simpati gadis bersurai merah itu. Naruto menyadari bahwa Rias adalah salah satu iblis yang dari beberapa iblis yang ada di Kuoh Akademi. Entah berapa lama sudah Hinata memeluk erat Naruto, menyamakan posisinya berbaring di dada bidang suaminya ini. Walaupun Naruto polos dalam mengerti perasaan wanita, namun Naruto juga laki-laki tulen yang bisa kapan saja menjadi liar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lelakinya.

Melepaskan perlahan pelukan Hinata, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah istrinya ini. Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat...

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

0 cm

'Cup'

Ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, penuh cinta perlahan berubah menjadi lumayan dan tarian lidah kedua pasangan suami-istri ini.

 _'Sluuurrrppp'_

Saling menyedot, Menggapai kenikmatan setiap detik ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Hingga kapasitas oksigen menipis mengharuskan mereka mengambil nafas untuk bertahan hidup. Belum selesai Naruto menormalkan nafasnya, Hinata kembali mengambil alih bibir Naruto.

"Ehhhhmmmmm"

Erangan Hinata tertahan saat Naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya menyentuh tubuh panas penuh Gairah Hinata. Membuka perlahan kancing seragam Hinata, Naruto mulai mendominasi bagian kedua payudara montok Hinata.

"Ahhhnnn"

"Ehhhmmmm, Ahhhnnn Uuuaaah"

Erangan Hinata layaknya penyemangat bagi Naruto untuk melanjutkan ekspedisinya di bagian dada besar Hinata. Meremas lembut, Memelintir, meremas lagi.

Bosan hanya main dengan tangan, Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya ke payudara kiri Hinata, Sedot, Hisap, gigit, sedot lagi. Tangan kiri Naruto tak berhenti bermain payudara Hinata yang sebelah kanan, sementara tangan kanan Naruto mulai menggesek, mengelus-elus, Vagina Hinata yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

"Ahhhhh! Hmmmmm, I-ini hmmm Nikmat Sayang Uhhhh" racau Hinata tak jelas, menerima serangan di 3 titik sensitif nya. Saat Hinata mulai menikmati permainan Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan permainannya.

Sesat Hinata merasa kecewa, namun setelah melihat Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya ia kembali bersemangat. Ia tanggalkan seluruh pakaian, melemparnya ke sembarang tempat kembali bersiap untuk bersenang-senang bersama orang tercintanya. Selesai dengan semua pakaian yang mengganggu, kini Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kembali mulut Naruto mengisap payudara kiri Hinata, tangan kiri Naruto meremas dan memelintir payudara kanan Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai dimasukkan ke liang surgawi Hinata.

5 menit berlalu, kini payudara kanan dan kiri sudah penuh dengan kiss mark, bekas gigitan membekas, memberi tanda kepemilikan Hinata hanya untuk Naruto.

"Uhmmmm... Ahhhhhnnn"

"Yaa, Keluarkan sayang.. Jangan ditahan" ucap Naruto disertai senyum mesum diwajah tampannya.

"Te... rus oohhh aaaahhhnn lebih cepat uhhhnm" racau Hinata

Mendengar permintaan sang istri, Naruto menyeringai, ditambahkannya jari telunjuk untuk menemani jari tengah yang sudah berada di liang vagina Hinata. 3 titik sensitif Hinata digempur habis-habisan, 2 jari Naruto di vagina Hinata makin cepat melakukan In-out

"Uuuhhnn heeehhmmm"

"Jangan ditahan sayang" ucap Naruto semakin memperlebar senyum mesum diwajahnya.

"A-aku akan Ke-ke Aaaaaahnnnn!"

"OUUUUUHHHNNNN!"

Jerit Hinata mengantarkan Rasa nikmat, Bebas, seperti sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh Hinata sangat menyukai ini, Cara Naruto memanjakannya, sangat sangat menyukai hal ini.

."I..ni Haah Nik.. maat Haah Naruto-kun Haah Haaah... Haah" ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya dalam 18 tahun.

"Jangan berpikir ini sudah selesai Hinata-chan, Masih panjang waktu untuk memanjakanmu" ucap Naruto dengan menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cairan cinta Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Lakukan sepuas-puasnya dirimu Naruto-kun. Cinta dan tubuhku hanya milikmu seorang" balas Hinata yang sudah bisa bernafas normal.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya ke liang vagina Hinata yang sudah basah akibat orgasme pertamanya tadi. Menjilat, Menghisap, gigit pelan daging kecil mirip kacang tanah milik Hinata.

"Uhhhhhnnnn Kenaaa paaa i...ni lebiiiih niiiikmaaat haaaaah" racau Hinata tak karuan.

kembali Naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya mengocok vagina Hinata pelan, menggoda Hinata pemilik liang surgawi yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya mencari dari kenikmatan 2 jari Naruto.

"Mou Jangan menggodaku sayaaaang" ucap Hinata dengan nada sensual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoo Ryuu balik, Nih salah satu ide tercemar beberapa bulan lalu. Yaa dari pada nggak tersalurkan mending di publish aja dulu.

Kalo pun tanggapan Reader jelek akan FF ini yaa mohon maaf saya hanya menyalurkan fantasi liar seorang Ryuu

Soo mohon review nya

Ryuu Pamit, See You Next Time


	2. Tenshi, Da-tenshi, & Akuma

**Chapter** **2**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD Highschool ©** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Naruto** **adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Etc.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC, OC,** **Adult Theme, Newb** **ie, Pair Pasaran.**

 **#NaruHarem #GodlikeNaru #DoujutsuNaru #EroNaru #EcchiNaru #JinchurikiNaru**

 **Namikaze Ichie (Ryuu)** **:** **Naruto Yasei no Ninja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (...)**

 **Sewaktu waktu didalam story terdapat unsur 17+ Author tidak bertanggung jawab akibat yang dialami reader-san sekalian setelah membaca Story ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

5 menit berlalu, kini payudara kanan dan kiri sudah penuh dengan kiss mark, bekas gigitan membekas, memberi tanda kepemilikan Hinata hanya untuk Naruto.

"Uhmmmm... Ahhhhhnnn"

"Yaa, Keluarkan sayang.. Jangan ditahan" ucap Naruto disertai senyum mesum diwajah tampannya.

"Te... rus oohhh aaaahhhnn lebih cepat uhhhnm" racau Hinata

Mendengar permintaan sang istri, Naruto menyeringai, ditambahkannya jari telunjuk untuk menemani jari tengah yang sudah berada di liang vagina Hinata. 3 titik sensitif Hinata digempur habis-habisan, 2 jari Naruto di vagina Hinata makin cepat melakukan In-out

"Uuuhhnn heeehhmmm"

"Jangan ditahan sayang" ucap Naruto semakin memperlebar senyum mesum diwajahnya.

"A-aku akan Ke-ke Aaaaaahnnnn!"

"OUUUUUHHHNNNN!"

Jerit Hinata mengantarkan Rasa nikmat, Bebas, seperti sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh Hinata sangat menyukai ini, Cara Naruto memanjakannya, sangat sangat menyukai hal ini.

."I..ni Haah Nik.. maat Haah Naruto-kun Haah Haaah... Haah" ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah orgasme pertamanya dalam 18 tahun.

"Jangan berpikir ini sudah selesai Hinata-chan, Masih panjang waktu untuk memanjakanmu" ucap Naruto dengan menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cairan cinta Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Lakukan sepuas-puasnya dirimu Naruto-kun. Cinta dan tubuhku hanya milikmu seorang" balas Hinata yang sudah bisa bernafas normal.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya ke liang vagina Hinata yang sudah basah akibat orgasme pertamanya tadi. Menjilat, Menghisap, gigit pelan daging kecil mirip kacang tanah milik Hinata.

"Uhhhhhnnnn Kenaaa paaa i...ni lebiiiih niiiikmaaat haaaaah" racau Hinata tak karuan.

kembali Naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya mengocok vagina Hinata pelan, menggoda Hinata pemilik liang surgawi yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya mencari dari kenikmatan 2 jari Naruto.

"Mou Jangan menggodaku sayaaaang" ucap Hinata dengan nada sensual.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Tenshi, Da-tenshi, dan Akuma**

 **Warning : Lemon Scene!**

kembali Naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya mengocok vagina Hinata pelan, menggoda Hinata pemilik liang surgawi yang kini menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya mencari dari kenikmatan 2 jari Naruto.

 _"Mou~ Jangan menggodaku sayaaaang"_ ucap Hinata dengan nada sensual.

 _"Jangan buru-buru sayaang~"_ jawab Naruto dengan nada sing a song.

Menarik tangannya dari vagina Hinata, Naruto mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Kini terlihat Kejantanan Naruto yang berdiri tegak memberi hormat kepada Hinata.

'Be-besarnya~' batin Hinata merona melihat kejantanan Naruto.

 _"Tolong manjakan juniorku sayaaaang~"_ ucap Naruto menyodorkan kejantanannya yang memiliki panjang 20 Cm dengan diameter 6 cm.

 _"Itadakimasu"_ ucap Hinata langsung melahap kejantanan Naruto.

Hinata meremas pelan penis Naruto perlahan, Ia mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya. Mulai melahap penis suaminya, Hinata bermain dengan lidah dan sesekali menyedot kepala penis Naruto.

 _"Uggghhh.."_

 _"Kaa..kau hee..hebaat sayang Ughh"_

Racauan Naruto semakin membakar semangat Hinata. Menyedot, mengulum menggunakan lidahnya Hinata semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Uggghhhhh"

15 menit berlalu, kini Naruto merasakan kejantanannya berkedut, memegang kepala Hinata ia mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya.

"Hughhh Ummmhhhhpptt!"

ringis Hinata yang dipaksa memasukkan penis Naruto makin dalam.

"A-aku akan sa-sampai sayaaang~ Ugghh.."

5 menit berlalu Naruto kini tak mampu menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kejantanannya.

"A-aku keluar Sayaaaaaaang!" racau Naruto menggila saat mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Hinata.

 _'Sluuuuurrp'_

 _'Sluuuuuuuuuuuurrrpp'_

 _PLUK!_

"Haah haaah Haah haaaah" nafas Naruto memburu, lemas seketika setelah mengeluarkan spermanya, yang di telan habis oleh Hinata.

"Mou~ kau lama sekali keluarnya Sayaaaang~" ucap Hinata kembali mengocok penis Naruto pelan.

Sreeet!

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku mau bermain dengan dadamu itu Sayaaaang~ Khukhukhu~" ucap Naruto langsung menyambar kedua gunung kembar Hinata.

"Uhhhhnnn Heehhhmmmm pelaaan Sayaaaang" ucap Hinata saat payudaranya diremas, jilat, gigit. Tapi tangan Hinata tiba-tiba gatal, menangkap penis Naruto, kemudian ia kocok dengan cepat.

"Uggghhh Hinata-chan~~ kenapa kau jadi mesum Ne ~"

Agak menjauh, Naruto menghentikan tangan Hinata. Dilebarkan kedua paha Hinata, Naruto mulai menjilati bibir vagina yang masih rapat itu. "Sluuurrpp" Naruto kini mulai menyedot gumpalan daging kecil mirip biji jagung itu. Hinata yang jadi pihak pasif Hany bisa merem-melek dan meremas kepala Surai pirang Naruto menyalurkan rasa nikmat, dan geli di pangkal pahanya.

"Ahhhnnn..."

Desahan melengos dari bibir tipis Hinata, tangannya kini tak hanya meremas kepala Naruto tapi mulai menekan lebih dalam mencari kenikmatan seksual aktivitas nya bersama suami pirangnya itu.

Hinata Mendesah kecewa saat Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Namun senyumnya kembali merekah saat melihat posisi Naruto saat ini.

Saat ini Naruto dalam posisi siap untuk menu utama, menggesekkan ujung penisnya di bibir vagina Hinata.

"Mou ~ jangan menggodaku Naruto-kun~" ucap Hinata dengan nada sensual.

Naruto menatap sayu manik Lavender Hinata, Ia memang sudah menikah dengan Hinata, tapi ia tak mau melakukannya jika Hinata belum siap.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto serius. Hanya anggukan lemah yang Hinata berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit sayang~"

Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke liang surgawi Hinata.

"Ahhhkkkk pe-pelan pelan Na-naruto-kun"

Naruto mendengar rintihan Hinata, namun ia terus memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan dinding penghalang 'Selaput dara, ini pasti sakit' batin Naruto yang tak tega dengan Hinata.

Mencium bibir Hinata Naruto membiarkan penisnya diam untuk sesaat. Tangannya meremas lembut payudara Hinata, memberikan rangsangan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Hinata.

"Heeehhmmm" racau Hinata tertahan ciuman Naruto.

Saat dirasa Hinata sudah menikmati permainan, merasa Hinata sudah rileks, Naruto dengan keras menghentakkan penisnya merobek selaput dara dan merubah status Hinata menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

"ARRRRGGGG!" teriak Hinata melepas ciuman Naruto, rasa teramat sangat perih ia rasakan di vaginanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakit Naruto-kun"

"Ja-jangan bergerak dulu Naruto-kun"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menjilati puting payudara sebelah kiri Hinata, meremas lembut payudara sebelah kanannya.

Selama 10 menit terus diberi rangsangan oleh Naruto, Hinata tanpa sadar mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan.

Naruto yang mengerti gerakan Hinata hanya tersenyum, _"Sayang, aku lakukan perlahan yaa~"_

 _"Hu'ump"_ gumam Hinata.

Memundurkan penisnya perlahan, memajukan perlahan, kegiatan itu terus Naruto lakukan dalam beberapa menit.

 _"Lebih ce.. phaaat na..rutoo..khuun Uhhhnn"_

tanpa banyak bicara Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

 _"Ugggghh Seem...piitt.."_

 _"Uuhhhh Aaaahhhh Oouuhhh Uhmmm"_ racau Hinata tanpa sadar.

 _"Leebiiih Ceepaat Sayaaaang~!"_ desah Hinata makin keras, menarik leher Naruto, langsung melumatnya kasar.

 _"Oouuhhh yaaaaahh, Uhhmmm"_

 _"Oohh vaginamu Niikk..mhaaaat sayaaang~"_

 _"Lebih daalaaaamm Lebih keraaahh Aahss.. Naruto-kun!"_

Kini Naruto mulai menggenjot Hinata dengan kasar. Vagina Hinata pun mulai berkedut, otot-otot menegang.

 _"Oouuhhh... Aaahhhh... Cepaaat, leebbhhiiih cepaaat"_ desah Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menikmati persetubuhannya dengan Naruto.

 _PLOOK PLOOK PLOOK!_

Suara benturan selangkangan Naruto dan selangkangan Hinata menggema dikamar mereka. Tak lama kemudian Hinata merasa akan ada yang keluar dari vaginanya, ia mencengkram erat leher Naruto. Otot-otot vagina merapat pertanda ia akan orgasme..

 _"A-aku akan saaamm..paaai saaa.. yaaang!"_

 _Sleeb Sleeeb Sleeeb_

 _"Oouuhhh Yaaaaahh, Akuu saaampaaai Yaahhnnn!"_ teriak Hinata menyemburkan cairan cinta miliknya ke penis Naruto.

Menurunkan Tempo genjotannya, tangan Naruto kini bermain-main dengan gunung kembar Hinata yang naik turun karena deru nafas saat mencapai klimaks.

Mengecap leher jenjang putih susu Hinata, Naruto kembali memberi banyak kiss mark di leher, dan bagian payudara Hinata.

10 menit berlalu, kini Naruto mulai menaikkan tempo sodokannya di liang vagina istri Indigonya. Suhu panas semakin panas dengan kegiatan intim suami-istri berbeda surai ini.

 _Kriet kriet kriet.._

 _PLAAK PLAAK PLAAK PLAAK!_

Suara decitan ranjang dan benturan antar 2 selangkangan menjadi background kegiatan panas Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ahhhnnn..Eeenaaakk.. Naruuuhh"

Hilang sudah Hinata yang Anggun, pemalu, lembut, dan kikuk. Saat ini hanya ada Hinata yang agresif, liar, dan menuntut saat melakukan hubungan intim suami-istri.

Bosan dengan posisi diatas, Naruto mencabut penisnya dan mengangkat Hinata diatas perutnya. "Puaskan aku Hime~ " ucap Naruto serak yang malah terdengar eerr..seksi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata memasukkan penis Naruto ke liang vagina yang kini makin terasa gatal.

Blesssh

"Eenggg..."

Hinata mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya memijat penis Naruto yang berada dibawah. Kini Hinata yang mendominasi, tangannya yang awalnya di dada Naruto kini memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan langsung mencium Naruto penuh nafsu.

"Uggghhh..Kau...Liaar Hi-Hinata-chan~ " desah Naruto saat Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan bergerak semakin cepat.

"Aaahhh...Ahhhh...Akku..Hampir..sammpai Naruuh~ "

PLOOK PLOOK

Naruto hanya menikmati kenikmatan yang Hinata berikan, Hinata yang bekerja, Hinata yang nyatanya kini hampir sampai.

Memegang kedua pantat Hinata, Naruto langsung menghujamkan penisnya cepat membuat Hinata terpekik. Tak mampu menahan serangan dadakan Naruto, kaki Hinata bergetar, mengejang dan tak lama kemudian datanglah sesuatu yang nikmat bagi pelaku

 _"AAAHHHHNNNNN!"_ desah Hinata yang kembali orgasme saat merasakan semburan hangat di mulut rahimnya.

 _"Haah Haaah Haaaah Haah"_

Suara nafas memburu Hinata dan Naruto bersautan di kamar mereka.

Mulai bisa mengatur nafas, Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Hinata.

 _Pluuk_

 _"Aahnnnn"_ desah Hinata saat penis Naruto terlepas dari vaginanya.

Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya, Naruto kembali meremas pelan payudara Hinata.

"Jangan harap ini sudah selesai sayaaang~"

"Payudaramu yang terbaik "

Hari itu Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan nikmat itu hingga jam 8 malam. Total Naruto bersetubuh selama 5 jam. Naruto dan Hinata yang kelelahan hingga lupa untuk makan malam dan langsung tertidur.

 **Warning : Lemon End**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata bangun lebih awal dari Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa karena masih merasakan perih di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Uhmm Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"5 menit lagi Kaa-chan, Hoaaahhm"

"Zzzz... Zzzz.."

Staap!

Hinata menjewer telinga Naruto dengan 'lembut' hingga mata Naruto membola merasakan perih di telinganya.

"Ayoo bangun Naruto-kun!"

"Yaa Yaaa" jawab Naruto terpaksa.

Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat Hinata yang kini bersandar di dadanya.

"Ohayou Tsuma"

"Ohayou Anata hihihi"

"Ne kau kenapa Tsuma ?"

"Hihihi , tak apa-apa Anata. Aku hanya senang akhirnya aku bisa memanggilmu Anata" jawab Hinata yang kini tersenyum.

"Yasudah kau boleh memanggilku begitu sepuasnya Tsuma" balas Naruto yang juga tersenyum.

"Ayoo mandi dulu, kau tak mau kan kita terlambat" lanjut Naruto.

"A-aku tak bi-bisa be-berjalan Na-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu, dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf karena semalam kau jadi begini"

"Yasudah ayo aku gendong, kita mandi bersama biar cepat!"

"Hu'ump" balas Hinata

"Tapi aku tak bisa janji bisa menahan nafsu ku Tsuma" ucap Naruto dengan seringai mesum diwajahnya.

Akhirnya mereka mandi bersama dan melanjutkan kegiatan semalam, hingga Hinata keluar 3 kali dan Naruto 2 kali.

Mereka tak sempat untuk sarapan karena kejadian di kamar mandi Hampi membuat mereka telat. Saat ini mereka sedang Istirahat, Naruto sedang membeli makanan di kantin, sedangkan Hinata menunggu di kelas. Hari ini Naruto harus terus menggendong Hinata kemanapun mereka pergi, dan ini yang menjadi perhatian para murid di Kouh Akademi.

"Mou.. Lama sekali Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata yang jengkel karena Naruto yang belum kembali ke kelas.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kelas, namun pandangan tak suka Hinata layangkan kepada 2 gadis yang bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

"Ha-ha'i Hi-Hinata-chan ?" jawab Naruto gagap karena saat ini Hinata dalam mode galaknya.

Sedangkan 2 gadis yang bersama Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cepat kemari!" jawab cepat Hinata.

Naruto yang tau Hinata sedang cemburu berat hanya bisa mematuhi perintah istrinya itu. Akhirnya Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata, dan langsung dipeluk lengannya oleh Hinata.

Hari itu bisa dibilang hari dimana sifat Hinata akan berubah ketika Naruto didekati oleh perempuan lain. Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa hanya saja Hinata yang kini lebih manja kepada Naruto.

.

.

Time Skip Malam hari.

Naruto saat ini tengah melakukan pengintaian di beberapa gedung tua sekitar kota Kuoh. Ia merasakan ada aura negatif yang pekat di salah satu gedung tua itu. Menanamkan sensor dan pendengarannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat gedung tua yang memancarkan aura negatif tadi.

Wussshhh

Tap!

Mendarat sempurna, Naruto mengendap-endap masuk ke bangunan tua itu. Mata melebar, Rahang mengeras saat Naruto melihat kumpulan makhluk dengan bentuk tak karuan memakan 2 manusia yang telah tak utuh tubuhnya.

Dari pandangan Naruto terdapat 3 makhluk yang memakan manusia dengan rakus.

"BANGSAAATT!"

Bersama Geraman kemarahan Naruto, kedua matanya berubah menjadi Sharinegan. Ledakan cakra memguar dari tubuh Naruto. Surai pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai menebar teror.

"Heh, ada makanan penutup ternyata" ucap Monster dengan kepala banteng.

"Kalian harus MATI!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

"Kheeh, kalian habisi manusia rendahan itu" perintah Monster itu lagi, yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut.

Dengan cepat kedua Monster berlari untuk menyerang Naruto Dengan membawa kapak. Saat 5cm kapal akan memenggal kepala Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto hilang dan muncul di belakang kedua Monster tadi.

Bugghh Bugghh

Crasssh! Crasssh!

Crasssh! Crasssh!

1 Monster yang tersisa membulatkan matanya saat kedua bawahannya dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh Naruto.

Terlihat kedua Monster kini telah terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Pedang Kusanagi yang Naruto genggam meneteskan sisa darah dari kedua Monster tadi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari muncul lingkaran sihir didekat kedua Monster yang telah terpotong-potong tadi. Keluarlah Rias Gremory dan budak iblisnya dari lingkaran sihir tadi.

"Howeek!"

"Hooweek!"

Issei, Kiba, Asia, dan Koneko langsung muntah setelah melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Potongan tubuh iblis liar kini memudar menkadi partikel-partikel yang hilang diterpa angin. Rias dan Akeno saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berdua masuk meninggalkan Issei, Kiba, Asia, dan Koneko yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Akeno dan Rias memasang wajah bingung karena satu Monster terlihat tegang tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjadi lawannya. 'Dimana orang yang membunuh 2 iblis liar tadi ?' batin Rias dan Akeno.

BLITTZZZ

DUAAK!

DUAAAAK!

CRASSSH! CRASSSH! CRASSSH!

Yang saat ini dilihat Rias dan Akeno hanya seberkas kilat berwarna kuning keemasan yang muncul dimana-mana. Namun kilat kuning itu seperti memukul, menebas, dan intinya menghabisi iblis liar itu dengan sadis.

Setelah beberapa detik, terlihat iblis liar dengan kepala banteng itu sudah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Lalu muncul pemuda bersurai pirang memandang sisa potongan iblis liar tadi.

 **"Amaterasu"**

Muncul api hitam yang menghanguskan sisa-sisa dari tubuh iblis liar tadi. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno Melebarkan mata ketika melihat siapa yang berada 12 meter didepannya.

Pemuda yang menjadi tranding topik di Kuoh Akademi karena ketampanannya, sifatnya yang ramah, dan selalu tersenyum.

'Naru-kun/Naruto-kun' batin Akeno dan Rias.

"Naru-kun!" Panggil Akeno.

Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat kepada Akeno dan Rias. Pandangannya masih datar, kembali menatap tempat iblis tadi musnah, Naruto bergumam..

"Kemana saja kalian dari tadi ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Aku tau, kalian lah yang seharusnya bertugas membasmi Monster seperti mereka"

"Karena keterlambatan kalian, nyawa 2 manusia tak bersalah melayang sia-sia"

Mendengar semua perkataan Naruto, Akeno dan Rias membatu. Ia memang memiliki tugas untuk membasmi kumpulan iblis liar di wilayah Kuoh.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Issei, Kiba, Asia, dan Koneko datang. Mereka mendengar semua yang diucapkan Naruto. Untuk Issei, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini, karena sebelumnya ia juga Manusia. Tapi lain dengan Koneko, ia tak terima King nya diperlukan seperti itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu Pirang!" teriak Koneko membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Apa hak mu berkata seperti itu kepada Buchou ? " lanjut Koneko.

"Kheeh, aku memang tak memiliki hak berkata seperti itu. Namun aku juga tak memiliki hak membasmi makhluk hina itu karena wilayah ini teritori Gremory dan Sitri"

"Tapi aku sebagai manusia merasa marah, sangat marah saat kaumku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kaum kalian. Tapi kalian yang ditugaskan membasmi makhluk hina itu melalaikan tugas kalian"

Menunduk sejenak Sharinegan yang tadinya sudah dinonaktifkan, kembali menyala. Mangekyou di mata kanannya menyala dalam gelap, menebar teror yang mencekam. Naruto menatap Rias beserta anggotanya,..

"Jika kaum kalian terus melakukan hal seperti ini, dan kalian tak mampu mengatasinya. jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang mengatasi masalah ini dengan cara.."

Mereka membatu dengan nada dingin Naruto. Mata merah darah yang menatap nyalang, ditambah tekanan udara yang semakin meningkat membuat beberapa iblis Gremory itu bergetar menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan Naruto.

 _ **"Memusnahkan kaum kalian"**_

Kembali mereka harus mencoba bertahan dengan lonjakan energi yang Naruto keluarkan. Terlihat Issei dan Asia sudah terlihat tak sadarkan diri, Koneko yang sudah berlutut tak kuat menahan tekanan energi yang ia rasakan.

"BRENGSEK! JAGA UCAPANMU BAJINGAN!" Murka Kiba namun keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Koneko.

Rias dan Akeno hanya diam menahan tekanan energi yang mungkin lebih besar dari kakaknya yang seorang Maou Lucifer.

Menghilangkan tekanan cakranya, Naruto berjalan santai mendekati kumpulan iblis Gremory, kemudian berhenti saat sudah sejajar dengan mereka.

"Aku bisa menjadi lawan, namun juga bisa menjadi kawan"

"Hanya kaum mu yang menentukan"

 _BLITTZZZ_

Ucap Naruto yang sangat bisa didengar oleh para iblis Gremory, karena dasarnya pendengaran iblis jauh lebih peka dari Manusia biasa. Kemudian hilang meninggalkan kilat berwarna kuning.

.

.

.

Time Skip 2 Minggu Kemudian

Terlihat 2 sosok sedang berpatroli menjaga keamanan umat manusia. Saat ini mereka berada diatas salah satu gedung tertinggi di Kuoh.

"Ne Anata, bagaimana dengan Rias ? Dua Minggu ini ia terlihat murung saat menatapmu" tanya sosok pertama dibalik topeng putih dengan hiasan bunga lavender.

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli padanya ? bukankah biasanya kau selalu cemburu padanya Ne Rebenda-chan~ ?" balas sosok kedua dibalik topeng rubah berwarna putih.

"Aku juga perempuan Kitsune-kun, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi Rias" jawab Rebenda.

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Kitsune.

"Mou.. Sifatmu tak peka mu semakin akut Anata" jawab Rebenda khawatir.

Sedangkan Kitsune hanya diam tak mengerti maksud dari perempuan disebelahnya..

.

.

.

Beralih bersama Rias dan anggotanya yang saat ini sedang menghadiri pertemuan 3 fraksi. Fraksi Akuma dihadiri oleh Sirzech Lucifer, dan Serafall Leviathan. Fraksi Da-tenshi diwakili oleh Azazel, gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Vali sang Hakuryuukou. Fraksi Tenshi diwakili Seraphim yang juga menjadi tangan kanan Tuhan (Anime) Michael dan adiknya sekaligus seraphim tercantik Gabriel.

"Ada apa kau mempertemukan ketiga fraksi Ne Azazel ?" tanya Sirzech.

"Maa maa, tak perlu buru-buru Sir. Kita masih menunggu 2 orang yang akan menjadi pokok pembahasan kita dalam pertemuan ini" jawab Azazel ogah-ogahan sehingga menimbulkan sweetdrop masal dalam pertemuan itu.

"Apakah kedua orang itu akan benar datang Azazel-dono ?" tanya Michael menanggapi.

"Sudah pasti, karena sebenarnya yang menginginkan pertemuan ini adalah mereka.." jawab Azazel.

Serafall mulai tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, namun dalam hatinya sungguh penasaran sekaligus jengkel karena harus menunggu 2 orang yang telat dalam pertemuan penting tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian sabar dan tenang menghadapi 2 orang ini. Keduanya ibaratkan pedang dan sarungnya. Mereka saling melengkapi, saat aku bertarung dengan sarungnya saja aku kalah, apalagi dengan pedangnya" ucap Azazel menggunakan perumpamaan dalam menilai tamu yang belum datang.

Tok!

"Biarkan ia masuk, hanya dia yang mengetuk pintu cuma sekali, dan juga dialah orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu" ucap Azazel.

Masuklah 2 orang bertopeng, Yang satu topeng putih dengan hiasan bunga, satunya lagi menggunakan topeng rubah berwarna putih.

"Yoo Ero Da-tenshi ! Maaf kami telat. Kami masih harus mengurusi bawahanmu yang menyebalkan!" ucap seseorang menggunakan topeng rubah putih.

'Mereka menggunakan topeng, pakaiannya serba hitam ketat, sarung tangan hitam, dan pedang dipunggung. Sugoooii mereka keren' batin Issei dengan mata berbinar.

"Maaf tuan, dan nona, bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri ?" tanya Sirzech ramah.

"Okee, tak masalah. Panggil saja aku Kitsune. Dan disamping.."

"Yoo bocah kau perkenalan nama asli mu Baka! Disini kau mewakili fraksi ningen (Manusia)" ucap Azazel.

"Harus kaah ?" tanya Kitsune.

"Ya Kitsune-dono, kami selaku pimpinan fraksi akan lebih mempercayai jika semua yang ada disini saling terbuka" Jawab Michael dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Dan buka tooengmu itu bocah. Sayang wajahmu yang tampan itu jika tertutup topeng" sanggah Azazel menyeringai.

'Da-tenshi brengsek!' batin Kitsune..

"Haaaahh, Baiklah" Kitsune menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ini pasti akal-akalan mu kan, Ero Da-tenshi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kitsune dan satu sosok lainnya membuka Hoodie penutup kepalanya. Setelah itu perlahan mereka membuka topengnya masing-masing. Maka terkejutlah beberapa iblis muda yang mengenal kedua orang bertopeng tadi..

'K-kau..'

'Mereka..'

itulah yang ada dipikiran iblis Gremory dan Sitri saat ini.

'Weeheee Tampan sekali hehe' batin Serafall.

'Hebat durian busuk itu, benar-benar cantik' batin Azazel nista saat melihat wajah wanita cantik yang berada disamping Kitsune.

"Ne Ero Da-tenshi, kau mau ku beri hadiah karena memandang Istri seperti itu Hehmm ?" ucap Kitsune sambil menatap nyalang Azazel.

"Hahahaha, sa-santai saja ka-kawan" ucap Azazel canggung.

"Silahkan kalian memperkenalkan jati diri kalian masing-masing" lanjut Azazel menyudahi acara nistanya.

"Baiklah, Namaku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha kagak nyangka banyak ANJING review PEDAS nggak pake akun Hahahaha, jujur gua ngakak guling-guling baca Flame dari para ANJING tanpa nama.

Kenapa yang baca sewot ? gak suka tinggal tekan back, lu nggak baca gua juga kagak rugi.

Disini, di FF ini Gua adalah Tuhan, Mau gua panggil Hinata PEREK, LACUR, TANTE, LONTE ITU TERSERAH GUA!

Huhh.. Mana Senin UAS, malah Ngakak baca review orang-orang Goblok. Udah tau mainstream kenapa masih dibaca ?

Hahahaha, berkomentar tanpa akun ? Kelakuan Munafik, Bilang kagak suka, tapi di baca Huh.. Yasudahlah..


	3. Human Fraction

**Chapter** **3**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD Highschool ©** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Naruto** **adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Etc.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC, OC,** **Adult Theme, Newb** **ie, Pair Pasaran.**

 **#NaruHarem #GodlikeNaru #DoujutsuNaru #EroNaru #EcchiNaru #JinchurikiNaru**

 **Namikaze Ichie (Ryuu)** **:** **Naruto Yasei no Ninja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x** **...)**

 **Sewaktu waktu didalam story terdapat unsur 17+ Author tidak bertanggung jawab akibat yang dialami reader-san sekalian setelah membaca Story ini.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Tok!

"Biarkan ia masuk, hanya dia yang mengetuk pintu cuma sekali, dan juga dialah orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu" ucap Azazel.

Masuklah 2 orang bertopeng, Yang satu topeng putih dengan hiasan bunga, satunya lagi menggunakan topeng rubah berwarna putih.

"Yoo Ero Da-tenshi ! Maaf kami telat. Kami masih harus mengurusi bawahanmu yang menyebalkan!" ucap seseorang menggunakan topeng rubah putih.

'Mereka menggunakan topeng, pakaiannya serba hitam ketat, sarung tangan hitam, dan pedang dipunggung. Sugoooii mereka keren' batin Issei dengan mata berbinar.

"Maaf tuan, dan nona, bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri ?" tanya Sirzech ramah.

"Okee, tak masalah. Panggil saja aku Kitsune. Dan disamping.."

"Yoo bocah kau perkenalan nama asli mu Baka! Disini kau mewakili fraksi ningen (Manusia)" ucap Azazel.

"Harus kaah ?" tanya Kitsune.

"Ya Kitsune-dono, kami selaku pimpinan fraksi akan lebih mempercayai jika semua yang ada disini saling terbuka" Jawab Michael dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Dan buka tooengmu itu bocah. Sayang wajahmu yang tampan itu jika tertutup topeng" sanggah Azazel menyeringai.

'Da-tenshi brengsek!' batin Kitsune..

"Haaaahh, Baiklah" Kitsune menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ini pasti akal-akalan mu kan, Ero Da-tenshi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kitsune dan satu sosok lainnya membuka Hoodie penutup kepalanya. Setelah itu perlahan mereka membuka topengnya masing-masing. Maka terkejutlah beberapa iblis muda yang mengenal kedua orang bertopeng tadi..

'K-kau..'

'Mereka..'

itulah yang ada dipikiran iblis Gremory dan Sitri saat ini.

'Weeheee Tampan sekali hehe' batin Serafall.

'Hebat durian busuk itu, benar-benar cantik' batin Azazel nista saat melihat wajah wanita cantik yang berada disamping Kitsune.

"Ne Ero Da-tenshi, kau mau ku beri hadiah karena memandang Istri seperti itu Hehmm ?" ucap Kitsune sambil menatap nyalang Azazel.

"Hahahaha, sa-santai saja ka-kawan" ucap Azazel canggung.

"Silahkan kalian memperkenalkan jati diri kalian masing-masing" lanjut Azazel menyudahi acara nistanya.

"Baiklah, Namaku.."

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3 : Human Fraction**_

Ruang pertemuan 3 fraksi hening saat kedua sosok yang menggunakan topeng membuka identitas asli mereka. Pria yang menggunakan topeng rubah berwarna putih kini wajahnya sudah terlihat sepenuhnya, begitu pula dengan wanita bertopeng putih dengan corak bunga.

Si pria yang memiliki surai pirang keemasan menatap malas sosok pria tua bersurai hitam dengan poni kuning.

"Baiklah, Namaku.."

Semua yang hadir diam memperhatikan sosok pria pirang tampan yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, namu belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya, suara dari kelompok iblis Gremory memotong momen perkenalan itu.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Naru-kun.."

Mungkin hanya Rias dan Akeno yang berani mengucapkan panggilan nama itu, sedangkan semua bidak iblis Rias kecuali Akeno diam mematung menatap shok pria pirang bernama Naruto itu.

Masih jelas ingatan mereka saat Naruto menghabisi iblis liar dengan sadis karena marah manusia menjadi korban. Mungkin Koneko yang awalnya berani menantang Naruto kini hanya diam, tak ingin lagi merasakan tekanan energi yang mengerikan.

"Oh.. Gremory-san, Himejima-san" balas Naruto datar menanggapi panggilan Rias dan Akeno.

Kemudian Naruto memandang keempat sosok petinggi dari 3 fraksi Injil. "Biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Nama saya Naruto Namikaze, dan disebelah saya adalah istri saya Hinata Namikaze"

Memang benar-benar pasangan yang cocok, yang pria tampan dan seksi, begitu pula dengan wanita nya, cantik, anggun, montok, dan tentunya seksi. Itulah beberapa pemikiran petinggi 3 fraksi mitologi Injil.

"Kami sengaja meminta diadakannya pertemuan ini untuk membahas beberapa masalah yang menyangkut ras kami, Manusia" lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan tajam menatap keempat petinggi fraksi.

"Jadi apa yang akan Anda sampaikan Namikaze-dono ?" tanya Michael dengan senyum.

Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat temannya yang berkulit pucat saat melihat senyum Michael. "Bisakah kita membahasnya dengan duduk dan bersantai ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai jengah karena mereka semua saat ini tengah berdiri, masa mau rapat tapi berdiri.

"Ah! Maafkan kami Na-naruto, silahkan duduk, kita akan segera membahas pokok permasalahan yang kita hadapi" Jawab Azazel yang kini telah duduk ditempat awal ia berada.

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai pembahasan kali ini Namikaze-kun~" ucap Serafall yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat memandang Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah genit Serafall hanya mendecih tak suka. "Aku sudah memiliki istri Leviathan-dono, dan tolong panggil saja Naruto, aku agak risih dengan keformalan" balas Naruto tak menanggapi tatapan menggoda Serafall.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah pemikiran ku bersama gubernur mesum itu, kami mengusulkan sebuah perdamaian. Bukan gencatan senjata seperti yang kalian lakukan selama ini"

Azazel hanya mampu meringis saat harga dirinya dihancurkan berkali-kali didepan ketiga fraksi Injil. "Oii bocah setidaknya hormati aku saat pertemuan kali ini" dengus Azazel tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Kami juga akan menanyakan tentang 'Kebecusan fraksi iblis untuk menangani para pembangkangnya ?', karena manusia bukanlah hewan ternak kalian yang kapan saja bisa kalian panen" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum tapi nada yang digunakan datar.

"Apa maksud Naruto-dono dengan 'Pembangkang' dalam fraksi iblis ?" tanya Sirzech ramah, tak lupa senyum yang selalu bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Serafall sebenarnya tau apa maksud dari Naruto, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak saat Sirzech malah menanyakan hal yang tak perlu seperti tadi. Sedangkan Azazel dan Michael hanya memperhatikan dan mencermati setiap interaksi kedua pemimpin itu. Yah saat ini mungkin Naruto bisa sebagai perwakilan dari ras manusia.

"Masih tak mengerti juga Lucifer-dono ?" tanya Naruto sarkasme.

"Kami sebenarnya banyak keluhan, jika boleh bisa saya paparkan semua Lucifer-dono, Leviathan-dono, Azazel-dono, Michael-dono ?"

Pertanyaan Naruto ini menjadi awal bergetarnya jantung Rias semakin cepat. Rias tau apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'Keluhan'.

"Menurutku itu sah-sah saja, lagipula itu untuk mempererat aliansi keempat fraksi" balas Michael tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

Azazel sebagai gubernur Da-tenshi hanya mengangguk sambil melihat kearah Sirzech dan Serafall. Ia tau bahwa ini adalah serangan pembuka dari Naruto terhadap Ketiga fraksi.

.

"Baiklah, mohon jangan ada yang memotong penjelasan yang saya sampaikan" jawab Naruto ramah, senyumnya kini bukan lagi senyum yang biasanya, lebih terkesan menakutkan.

"Pertama..Ketidakbecusan kedua perwakilan fraksi iblis menjaga teritori sekitar wilayah Kuoh"

"Kedua.. Memanfaatkan pihak Da-tenshi yang membangkang, membiarkan manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan, mati karena salah satu penjaga teritori memiliki keinginan menjadikannya salah satu bidak iblis"

Untuk perkataan Naruto yang satu ini membuat semua membeku, Sirzech maupun Serafall sadar betul apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Sirzech melirik adiknya, Rias Gremory sejenak yang kini tertunduk malu dengan perkataan Naruto.

Di sisi Naruto Hinata hanya tersenyum miris melihat ekspresi Rias saat ini. Dibilang menyesal, pasti Rias menyesal tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, perlahan Naruto membongkar semua kelakuan Heirs Gremory itu.

"Terakhir..Kalian sadar bukan bahwa teritori Gremory dan Sitri di Kuoh hanyalah pinjaman dari mitologi Shinto"

.

'Jeggeeeer!'

.

"Tapi kalian seolah memiliki wilayah itu, itu dapat dilihat dari sikap arogan, dan semaunya sendiri dari salah satu pemegang teritori"

"Naru.."

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PENJELASANKU RIAS GREMORY!"

Inilah yang terjadi saat mereka berurusan dengan putra Hokage keempat, Naruto Namikaze. Emosinya saat ini masih tak stabil, rasa benci karena manusia yang diperlukan tak layak menjadi meletup-letup saat ada yang menyela penjelasannya.

Untuk Rias, ia sangat kaget dengan bentakan keras Naruto. Seharusnya ia tak menyela penjelasan Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu kini sudah menjadi perwakilan ras manusia.

Hinata sendiri sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan suaminya, mengelus lembut tangan pria pirang yang ia cintai. "Kendalikan emosimu Anata" bisik Hinata terus meredam emosi Naruto.

Michael, Azazel, Sirzech, dan Serafall akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah Naruto bisa mengatasi emosinya yang meledak-ledak barusan.

"Maafkan aku semuanya, bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan mohon jangan menyela atau memotong penjelasanku!"

"Baik saya lanjutkan"

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menormalkan tekanan cakra yang sempat meledak tiba-tiba tadi.

"Asal kalian tau, kami sebenarnya sudah bertemu dengan mitologi Shinto. Kami juga sudah melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak Yokai di Kyoto"

"Jadi intinya, jika fraksi iblis tak mampu mengatasi masalah internal para 'Pembangkangnya', maka sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan teritori 'Pinjaman' mitologi Shinto. Kalian diperbolehkan meminjam wilayah Kuoh bukan tanpa alasan, kalian harus mengamankan dan melindungi manusia yang tak tau apa-apa tentang dunia supranatural"

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan semua fraksi ? Apakah keliru saya berbicara seperti itu ?"

Naruto tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya itu, ia dan Hinata benar-benar telah bekerja sama dengan ras Yokai. Entah apa isi perjanjian kerjasama itu, tapi yang jelas bentuk kerjasama sudah terjalin.

[Kau benar-benar mempermainkan mereka durian busuk!]

Terdengar suara berat di kepala Naruto, suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

'Yoo Bola bulu, kau memperhatikan dari tadi ?' Naruto menanyakan kepada sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang dipanggilnya Bola Bulu (?).

[Tentu Baka! Aku merasakan banyak energi negatif dan positif bercampur aduk tadi, ya dari itu aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar] jawab si rubah sambil tidur-tiduran di Mindscape Naruto.

Memutuskan link koneksi dengan rubah berekor sembilan, Naruto mulai mendengarkan apa yang di utarakan ketiga fraksi.

"Pertama, saya mengakui ini kelalaian kami ras iblis. Pembangkang atau lebih tepatnya Iblis liar memang menjadi tanggung jawab kami, tapi kami tak bisa selalu mengawasi manusia setiap saat" kali ini Sirzech yang angkat suara.

"Kedua, memanfaatkan Da-tenshi yang membangkang untuk mendapatkan bidak iblis ? kami masih tak mengerti maksud anda ini Naruto-dono"

"Yang terakhir, memang kami mengakui wilayah Kuoh adalah pinjaman dari mitologi Shinto" jawab Sirzech sekenanya, ia kini dipojokkan, ia harus bersabar. Tak mungkin Sirzech langsung menyerang dan melumpuhkan Naruto. Dari segi kekuatan jelas Naruto sebanding, atau mungkin lebih hebat dengan Maou Lucifer itu.

"Hohoho, haruskah saya menyeret pelakunya kesini ?" tanya Naruto dibahunya mulai keluar tangan cakra berwarna oranye. "RIAS GREMORY!"

Rias yang dipanggil dengan nada tinggi mulai merasakan takut yang kini semakin memuncak.

"Ha-ha'i Naruto-ku-dono"

Rias yang dipanggil menjawab dengan nada bergetar, dan hampir saja menggunakan suffix Kun dalam panggilan Naruto. "Kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasa, dan tolong jelaskan apa yang ku maksud" Nada bicara Naruto kini berubah 180°. Kini nada lembut yang Naruto pakai untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan

"Ba-baik Na-naruto-kun" jawab Rias terbata-bata.

Semua yang hadir dalam pertemuan sempat cengo melihat tingkah Rias yang seperti malu-malu dihadapan Naruto. Untuk Hinata, kini hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah Rias yang sok imut dihadapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya"

"Yang pertama, saya memang mengakui bahwa saya sengaja membiarkan Issei terbunuh malaikat jatuh yang membangkang untuk bisa mereinkarnasi Issei menjadi budak iblis ku, karena saya merasakan aura Secred Gear yang besar dari tubuh Issei"

Sebenarnya Sirzech tau masalah ini, ia hanya tak menyangka begitu mudahnya Rias menuruti Naruto.

Issei yang mendengar pengakuan dari King-nya tersentak, ia tak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya King-nya itu tidak berniat menolongnya dengan tulus. Hanya karena Secred Gear yang ia miliki, ia harus menjadi iblis, ia harus terjerumus dalam dunia supranatural.

Semuanya terdiam, semua bidak iblis Rias Gremory khususnya. Mereka membisu, mereka malu, didepan ketiga petinggi fraksi keburukan mereka terbongkar, terlebih King mereka yang memaparkan semua keburukan itu.

"Lanjutkan Rias" ucap Naruto setelah melihat ekspresi semua orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan 3 fraksi itu, atau sebenarnya 4 fraksi. Ucap Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Rias.

"Kedua, saya telah melalaikan tugas untuk melindungi manusia agar tidak mengetahui dunia supranatural. Saya lalai dalam pengawasan yang mengakibatkan hilangnya nyawa beberapa manusia tak bersalah. Maafkan Saya.. Hikss.. Saya mohon maafkan saya.."

Membungkuk kepada keempat fraksi, membuat budak iblis Rias dan Sona melebarkan mata mereka. Memang di akademi Rias dikenal dengan pribadi yang anggun, ramah, dan baik. Tapi sekali iblis tetaplah iblis, sifat angkuh, merendahkan, dan harga diri yang tinggi masih tersimpan di dalam sifat alami Rias, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, Keluarga Gremory, Sona, dan Akeno.

"Aku sebenarnya tak marah soal masalah itu, hanya saja aku emosi. Bagaimana ras kalian mensepelekan nyawa manusia tak yang tak tau apa-apa" Ucapan Naruto mengakhiri keheningan yang terjadi pada pertemuan itu.

"Sepertinya masalah semakin rumit" beo Azazel menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Maaf tapi kenapa hanya fraksi iblis yang Anda salahkan Naruto-dono. Bukankah fraksi malaikat jatuh juga ambil bagian dari terbunuhnya Issei-kun"

Ucapan Sirzech itu mengembalikan suasana tenang kembali tegang. Memang Sirzech adalah seorang Maou Lucifer yang cerdik, ia jarang sekali terpancing emosi. Keenceran otak iblisnya selalu bisa diandalkan, ia tau kapan harus bertahan dan kapan melakukan serangan balik.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati ucapan Sirzech yang bernada provokatif. "Kheh.. sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu Lucifer-dono karena mengingatkan ku dengan masalah itu" ucap Naruto dengan seringai memandang Azazel.

"Ha-haha Ha-ha-ha-ha, kau tau kan A-aku tak pernah berniat se-seperti i-itu. K-kau se-sendiri tau ji-jika i-itu ulah ba-bawahanku yang me-membangkang" tawa hambar Azazel diiringi alasan yang diucapkan terbata-bata seperti menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan ? Memancing di danau dangkal hmm ?" kembali ucapan Naruto itu membuat Azazel meneteskan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Michael yang menjadi pihak pasif bingung harus mengambil sikap bagaimana, disatu sisi ia merasakan energi asing yang tak main-main kapasitasnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi ia juga merasa bahwa pertemuan ini seperti dimonopoli oleh Naruto. Aneh memang seorang manusia biasa memiliki kekuatan yang diluar nalar para Seraph kelas atas seperti Michael.

[Naruto aku merasakan energi yang sangat kelam sedang mendekat] tiba-tiba suara terngiang di pikiran Naruto.

'Eh Kurama, Energi kelam ? semacam iblis kah ?' balas Naruto dalam pikirannya.

[Entahlah tapi aku merasakan aura yang mirip dengan laki-laki tomat berpakaian aneh itu] balas rubah ekor sembilan aka Kurama.

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Kurama, Naruto menyeringai kejam mengetahui bahwa akan ada tamu tak diundang dalam pertemuan keempat fraksi. Ia melirik sejenak istrinya yang setia menggenggam tangan kirinya.

Hinata yang mengerti maksud tatapan mata Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sreett!

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil pedang Kusanagi pemberian sahabatnya.

Sriiing...

Suara bilah pedang yang bergesekan dengan sarungnya menjadi background menakutkan ditelinga semua yang menghadiri rapat, tak terkecuali petinggi 3 fraksi Injil.

"Apa maksudmu bocah ? Kenapa kau menghunus pedangmu ?" tanya Azazel panik

"Aoa kau berniat memicu perang Naruto-dono ?" tanya Sirzech dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

Naruto sempat cengo melihat tingkah petinggi 3 fraksi itu, Posisi mereka saat ini memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan untuk bertarung. Hinata yang mengerti maksud petinggi fraksi hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia yakin 1000 persen bahwa suami pirangnya itu bingung saat ini.

"Maafkan kelakuan suami saya Lucifer-dono, Leviathan-dono, Azazel-dono, Michael-dono. Suami saya ini mampu merasakan energi yang bercampur niat jahat dengan jarak lebih dari 3Km. Jadi saat ini ia tengah bersiap menyambut tamu tak diundang yang mendekat"

Binggo!

Perkataan Hinata menjadi penenang diantara keempat fraksi. Salahkan saja Naruto yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Kemampuan sensor yang Naruto miliki sebenarnya tak lepas dari pengaruh biju berwujud rubah berekor sembilan itu. Kemampuan Senjutsu mampu membuat Kurama mempertajam sensornya.

"Ohh jadi begitu, tapi darimana tamu itu tau agenda pertemuan ini ?"

Ucapan Azazel yang terkesan bodoh itu mampu membuat beberapa pihak berprasangka buruk kepada fraksi yang menghadiri pertemuan. "Hentikan tatapan curiga kalian! bukan waktunya saling mencurigai, kita harus membereskan tamu tak diundang ini.." ucap Naruto yang melihat tatapan curiga dari petinggi ketiga fraksi.

Belum sempat mengucapkan kata-katanya, ketiga pemimpin fraksi dikejutkan dengan ledakan di bangunan tempat pertemuan diadakan.

DUAAAAAARR!

BLAAAAAARRRR!

Tercipta lubang besar di salah satu tembok gedung pertemuan. Terlihat sosok 4 orang Dengan sayap kelelawar hitam terbang dengan angkuhnya.

"Selamat malam makhluk-makhluk parasit" Sapa salah satu sosok yang disinyalir sebagai ketua dari keempat tamu tak diundang itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Serafall pencuri gelar Leviathan" satu-satunya perempuan dari keempat tamu tak diundang mulai memprovokasi pemimpin ras iblis bergelar Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan...

"Katerea-chan..." gumam Serafall yang melihat sahabat, ah maksudnya mantan sahabatnya, pemegang gelar Leviathan sebelumnya. Katerea Leviathan adalah keturunan asli Leviathan, dan termasuk dalam golongan Satan, bersama ketiga pemegang gelar lainnya, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, dan Lucifer.

Intensitas energi dari pemegang gelar Lucifer tiba-tiba melonjak naik ketiga melihat kehadiran sosok yang menjadi penyebab utama terjadinya perang saudara di Underworld.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rivezim Livan Lucifer.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T..B..C...**_

.

.

.

Hahahaha banyak yang review juga ternyata, gua baru bisa lanjut setelah UAS dan baru selesai hari Selasa kemarin.

Gua nggak ngelanjutin fic "My Troubled Life" karena nggak ada ide sama sekali, jujur fic itu juga ada banyak kesalahan yang membuat alurnya melenceng.

Sementara gua ikutin masukan Aniki gua buat fokus ke salah satu fic sampe tamat, mungkin adventure mulai banyak dari chapter depan.

 _ **[Firdaus Minato]**_ Whooaa ini seperguruan sama Ryuu, sama-sama bejad Hahahaha. Lancrotkan!

 _ **[Naruto No Ramen]**_ Yosh pencerahan senior sangat berguna. Untuk My Troubled Life itu gua buntu bang, banyak kesalahan, alurnya melenceng.

 _ **[Bo215]**_ Laah kan ini Fic gua, ide juga terbatas. Kalo mau baca FF yang seperti keinginan, bikin ajah sendiri.

 _ **[Narumika]**_ Pair Naruto itu banyak, ya sekalian berpetualang di dunia dewasa Huahahahaha.

Dah itu aja yang sepertinya perlu dibalas, Mau review sopan gua bales sopan, Flame gua nggak peduli, toh lu ngeFlame gua nggak rugi, nggak miskin, nggak terjadi apa-apa sama gua.

 _ **Oke, Ryuu Balik.**_

 _ **Nos Vemos**_


	4. Aliansi Dua Mitologi

**Chapter** **4**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD Highschool ©** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Naruto** **adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Etc.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC, OC,** **Adult Theme, Newb** **ie, Pair Pasaran.**

 **#NaruHarem #GodlikeNaru #DoujutsuNaru #EroNaru #EcchiNaru #JinchurikiNaru**

 **Namikaze Ichie (Ryuu)** **:** **Naruto Yasei no Ninja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x** **...)**

 **Sewaktu waktu didalam story terdapat unsur 17+ Author tidak bertanggung jawab akibat yang dialami reader-san sekalian setelah membaca Story ini.**

 _ **[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]**_

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Maafkan kelakuan suami saya Lucifer-dono, Leviathan-dono, Azazel-dono, Michael-dono. Suami saya ini mampu merasakan energi yang bercampur niat jahat dengan jarak lebih dari 3Km. Jadi saat ini ia tengah bersiap menyambut tamu tak diundang yang mendekat"

Binggo!

Perkataan Hinata menjadi penenang diantara keempat fraksi. Salahkan saja Naruto yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Kemampuan sensor yang Naruto miliki sebenarnya tak lepas dari pengaruh biju berwujud rubah berekor sembilan itu. Kemampuan Senjutsu mampu membuat Kurama mempertajam sensornya.

"Ohh jadi begitu, tapi darimana tamu itu tau agenda pertemuan ini ?"

Ucapan Azazel yang terkesan bodoh itu mampu membuat beberapa pihak berprasangka buruk kepada fraksi yang menghadiri pertemuan. "Hentikan tatapan curiga kalian! bukan waktunya saling mencurigai, kita harus membereskan tamu tak diundang ini.." ucap Naruto yang melihat tatapan curiga dari petinggi ketiga fraksi.

Belum sempat mengucapkan kata-katanya, ketiga pemimpin fraksi dikejutkan dengan ledakan di bangunan tempat pertemuan diadakan.

DUAAAAAARR!

BLAAAAAARRRR!

Tercipta lubang besar di salah satu tembok gedung pertemuan. Terlihat sosok 4 orang Dengan sayap kelelawar hitam terbang dengan angkuhnya.

"Selamat malam makhluk-makhluk parasit" Sapa salah satu sosok yang disinyalir sebagai ketua dari keempat tamu tak diundang itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Serafall pencuri gelar Leviathan" satu-satunya perempuan dari keempat tamu tak diundang mulai memprovokasi pemimpin ras iblis bergelar Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan...

"Katerea-chan..." gumam Serafall yang melihat sahabat, ah maksudnya mantan sahabatnya, pemegang gelar Leviathan sebelumnya. Katerea Leviathan adalah keturunan asli Leviathan, dan termasuk dalam golongan Satan, bersama ketiga pemegang gelar lainnya, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, dan Lucifer.

Intensitas energi dari pemegang gelar Lucifer tiba-tiba melonjak naik ketiga melihat kehadiran sosok yang menjadi penyebab utama terjadinya perang saudara di Underworld.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rivezim Livan Lucifer.."

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : Aliansi Dua Mitologi**_

.

.

Sepertinya kedatangan golongan Maou lama menjadi pembuktian tersendiri bagi Naruto. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, keempat Maou lama ini tengah memandang sinis petinggi keempat fraksi, terutama Naruto yang memiliki aura manusia.

"Ada yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku ?" ucap Naruto menatap kelompok Maou lama dan ketiga fraksi bergantian.

"Sepertinya ada orang asing disini" ucap Rivezime sarkasme, memandang sinis Naruto.

Setelah ucapan itu Naruto terdiam, menatap keempat tamu tak diundang. Keempat Maou lama itu memiliki aura yang sangat kelam, Naruto akui mungkin dirinya akan babak belur jika melawan keempatnya tanpa bantuan Kurama.

"Hey Ningen, aku merasakan energi kelam dari tubuhmu. Mungkinkah kau setengah iblis ?"

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik orang yang bertanya, "Maaf sebelumnya, saya 100% manusia" jawab Naruto seadanya, toh Naruto tidak berbohong dengan jati dirinya.

"Tapi ada apa Ossan membuat kekacauan di tempat yang bukan seharusnya Ossan berada ?" lanjut Naruto menyindir.

Rivezim yang merasa disindir hanya menampilkan seringai kejam menanggapi sindiran seorang manusia rendahan. "Untuk seorang manusia, lidahmu cukup pedas bocah!" ucap Rivezime menatap tertarik Naruto.

Naruto dan Rivezim saling menatap tajam, tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharinggan dan Sharinegan.

"Kotoamatsukami"

Tanpa ketiga pengikut Rivezim ketahui, ketua mereka telah terjebak dalam manipulasi ingatan permanen yang Naruto buat. Dalam sesaat mata Rivezim terlihat kosong,

Setelah yakin Genjutsu permanen 'Kotoamatsukami' berhasil, Naruto menyeringai, ia menatap Rivezim dengan senyum yang mengerikan diwajahnya. "Ne Ossan~.. sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan berbuat ulah lagi" Ucapan Naruto awalnya menuai banyak reaksi, terutama dari ketiga bawahan Rivezim.

"BRENGSEK KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" Murka Katerea menatap nyalang Naruto

Dengan cepat Katerea membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang Naruto, sebelum bentakan keras yang mengalun dari mulut ketuanya.

"BERHENTI KATEREA! HILANGKAN LINGKARAN SIHIRMU!"

Bentakan itu sontak membuat semua yang disana bungkam dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, kecuali Naruto. Katerea mendecih tak suka mendengar perintah mutlak ketuanya.

Perlahan Rivezim berjalan mendekati Naruto, setelah sekitar 5 langkah dari Naruto, Rivezim menatap ketiga fraksi datar, tak ada lagi sorot kebencian disetiap pandangannya. Setelah menatap ketiga fraksi, Rivezim membuat 1 lingkaran sihir hitam pekat. Ia memasukkan tangannya seperti mengambil sesuatu, setelah mengambil apa yang ia cari, Rivezim menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Semua petinggi ketiga fraksi terbelalak melihat apa yang Rivezim berikan kepada Naruto yang seorang manusia (?)

"Banyak orang menginginkan pedang itu, banyak orang berlomba-lomba merebut pedang itu, tapi... Sepertinya hanya dirimu yang sanggup mengemban tugas yang yang pernah aku lalaikan" ucap Rivezime saat Naruto sudah memegang pedang yang diatas pegangan seperti cakar seekor naga.

Seisi pertemuan membeku, Ascalon Sword Atau lebih dikenal dengan 'Pedang Pembunuh Naga'. Pedang itu salah satu pedang terkuat yang sejajar dengan Pedang suci Excalibur, pedang itu menjadi saksi kebrutalan Lucifer menghabisi semua musuhnya saat perang besar, Great War.

"Tak salah lagi.." ucap Michael.

"Ascalon Sword.." lanjut Sirzech.

"As-ascalon Sword.."

Sejenak Rivezim menatap pemimpin ketiga fraksi, ia menatap tajam seorang Sirzech Lucifer atau Sirzech Gremory. "Yaa.. Pedang Ascalon ini menjadi saksi bisu kegagalanku di masa lalu. Kuharap kau tak mengulangi lagi kegagalanku bersama pedang Ascalon itu"

"Sebelum aku pergi, bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu nak ?" lanjut Rivezim.

Semua menatap bingung sikap Rivezim yang tiba-tiba berubah. Banyak pertanyaan di ketiga pemimpin fraksi, terutama fraksi iblis. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini hanya memainkan peran dari sandiwara yang ia buat dengan tanpa perencanaan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze Ossan, kalau boleh tau siapa nama Ossan ?" jawab Naruto memainkan aktingnya dengan baik.

"Naruto yaa.. Namaku Rivezim Livan Lucifer, jangan tanya kenapa nama belakangku Lucifer" balas Rivezim.

Rivezim seperti terlahir kembali, sifatnya sama seperti saat dirinya masih disurga bersama Michael dan Azazel, mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di benak Azazel dan Michael.

Sebelum Rivezim benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melemparkan senyum kearah Naruto, dan balas senyum juga oleh Naruto. Setelah kepergian Yondai Maou lama, tak ada satupun yang bersuara, Peerage Rias dan Sona juga diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pemimpin ketiga fraksi juga tak jauh berbeda, mereka seakan menghilang ditelan pemikirannya masing-masing. "Halloo.. Apa ada orang disini ?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

Seketika perhatian semua yang hadir dalam pertemuan tertuju kepada pemilik suara, Pria pirang dengan setelan serba hitam. "Ohh Ayolah, tolong beri respon yang lebih baik.." lanjut Naruto frustasi karena mereka tak memberi respon apapun, ya menoleh tak masuk hitungan bagi Naruto.

"Okee, I give up!" ucap Naruto lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian duduk ditempat awal yang ia tempati dalam pertemuan.

Pertemuan itu berlanjut dengan lancar, tak ada lagi yang menganggu jalannya pertemuan. Kesepakatan telah terjadi, Naruto yang menjadi wakil umat manusia mengajukan satu permintaan yang tak mungkin bisa ketiga fraksi tolak.

"Sebagai wakil dari umat manusia, aku mengajukan satu permintaan. Permintaan ini juga bisa mempererat aliansi ini" Naruto menjeda menarik nafas sesaat.

"Aku akan mengirimkan wakil dari ras Yokai untuk mengawasi sekaligus membantu Risa dan Sona menjaga wilayah Kuoh"

Permintaan Naruto langsung membungkam pemimpin fraksi Iblis, dengan adanya perwakilan ras Yokai sekaligus Mitologi Shinto, ras iblis akan terkekang dan akan langsung berhadapan dengan Dewa dan Dewi mitologi Shinto jika berbuat kekacauan. Namun jika menolak permintaan Naruto, sama saja memulai konflik dingin dengan mitologi Shinto yang notabene pemilik wilayah Kuoh sebenarnya.

Untuk fraksi Malaikat maupun Malaikat Jatuh mungkin tak ada masalah dengan permintaan Naruto, tapi fraksi iblis akan benar-benar dalam tekanan jika permintaan Naruto disetujui. "Apakah itu tindakan yang bijak dengan memasukkan Mitologi Shinto dalam permasalahan ini ?" ucap Sirzech yang keberatan dengan permintaan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sirzech menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, kenapa pihak iblis seperti menolak permintaan untuk mempererat hubungan Mitologi Shinto dengan Mitologi Injil. "Apakah Anda keberatan Lucifer-dono ? Jika iya, tolong jelaskan alasan yang masuk akal sehingga aku bisa membatalkan permintaanku tadi" Balas Naruto tanpa ada senyum diwajahnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Naruto. "Naru, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau rencanakan ?" tanya Hinata cemas. Rencana Naruto ini berhubungan dengan dua mitologi yang berbeda, jika saja terjadi satu konflik diantara kedua mitologi, bukan tak mungkin perang akan kembali terjadi.

"Aku bukannya keberatan, hanya saja bukannya lebih baik jika wilayah Kuoh diawasi oleh Mitologi Injil saja" jawab Sirzech dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Diawasi mitologi Injil saja ? dan kembali membiarkan nyama manusia yang tak mengerti apa-apa melayang begitu saja ? Maaf jika kata-kataku agak kasar, Aku masih belum mempercayai pihak iblis, sudah banyak kasus yang sebenarnya bisa ditangani dengan mudah tapi pihak iblis malah memanfaatkan wilayah 'Pinjaman' dari Mitologi Shinto"

"Pihak iblis sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan, terlalu banyak malah. Aku memang tak membicarakan kesalahan dan 'Kelicikan' kalian saat beraliansi dengan pihak Shinto, karena tujuan utamaku membangun perdamaian yang sesungguhnya, bukannya gencatan senjata seperti yang kalian lakukan selama ini"

"Jika ada kata-kataku yang salah tolong katakan dimana ? Ini juga berlaku kepada fraksi Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh!"

Naruto berucap panjang lebar terbawa emosi. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana pihak iblis bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang memancing dirinya untuk lebih memojokkan fraksi iblis. Disatu sisi Naruto terlihat emosi, lain hal nya dengan Rias Gremory, yang menjadi pelaku utama semua yang Naruto beberkan. Rias menunduk malu, Ia sangat malu, didepan semua orang kembali keburukannya diungkit-ungkit lagi.

Naruto yang berhasil menahan emosi menghela nafas panjang, ia menyadari bahwa perkataan kasarnya itu menyakiti pihak iblis, dan yang paling tersakiti adalah gadis bersurai merah yang pernah ia antar ke UKS saat pertama kali masuk sebagai murid pindahan di Kuoh Akademi.

Menghampiri Rias Naruto dapat melihat Rias menangis dalam diam. Sungguh Naruto tak punya niat untuk menyakiti hati gadis bersurai merah ini. Tapi Sirzech, kakak Rias sendiri yang memancing emosi Naruto hingga sempat meluapkan amarahnya lewat kata-kata kasar.

'Greb'

"Maafkan aku Rias-san, aku tak ada niatan menyakitimu. Hanya saja emosi ku meledak saat kakakmu mengatakan hal yang gak masuk akal" ucap Naruto semakin memeluk erat Rias, mengelus-elus surai merah Rias penuh rasa sayang.

"Hikkss.. Ma-maafkan aku.. Hiksss Na-naruto-kun.. Hikss.." jawab Rias membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis dalam diam, akhirnya Rias tertidur dipelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lelah Rias. Ia tau sebenarnya Rias adalah seorang gadis yang baik, hanya saja pemikiran licik dalam mengupayakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya harus segera dihilangkan.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"

BOOOFFT

Mata semua orang yang menghadiri pertemuan 4 fraksi itu membola karena saat ini Naruto ada 2, "Ka-kau bisa me-membelah diri Naruto-kun ?"

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu Akeno-san" jawab Naruto sambil memindahkan Rias ke gendongan Bunshinnya.

"Kau antarkan Rias ke ruang clubnya" ucap Naruto memerintah Bunshinnya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Akeno-san, aku ingin kau menjadi wakil Rias dalam pertemuan ini. Dan Koneko, peganglah bahu Bunshinku, aku ingin kau menjaga Rias diruang clubnya" instruksi Naruto langsung di hadiahi anggukan dari ketiganya, Akeno yang menggantikan Rias dalam pertemuan, dan Koneko yang bertugas menjaga Rias diruang club penelitian makhluk gaib.

Sirzech yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan adiknya merasa bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang jahat, hanya saja kecintaannya terhadap ras manusia yang membuatnya emosi berlebihan.

Di akhir pertemuan, semua pemimpin fraksi menyetujui rencana persatuan dan perdamaian keempat fraksi. Naruto juga menambahkan misi untuk keempat fraksi, 'Menjalin Persahabatan dengan Mitologi lain, untuk mendapatkan perdamaian sejati'.

Misi itu tidak mendapat penolakan dari ketiga fraksi lainnya, malahan mereka menyambut baik dan siap membantu tujuan utama misi itu. Respek mulai diberikan oleh ketiga fraksi kepada wakil ras manusia itu. Kegigihan, dedikasi, dan usulan Naruto mencerminkan kepribadian seorang yang sangat mencintai perdamaian.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, kini Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang dihormati oleh Mitologi Shinto maupun Mitologi Injil. Perwakilan Mitologi Shinto juga sudah mulai mengawasi wilayah Kuoh sebagai perwujudan aliansi dari kedua mitologi. Dan parahnya seseorang yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan Mitologi Shinto adalah Putri dari penguasa Kyoto, Putri dari ratu Yokai Kyuubi pemimpin rasa Yokai.

Ratu Yokai yang sekarang adalah seorang wanita dengan tegas dalam mengatur pemerintahannya. Tsunade Senju, Ratu Yokai ini memiliki banyak kemampuan unik, diantaranya regenerasi dan peremajaan sel tubuh. Usia yang sebenarnya lebih dari setengah abad takkan terlihat karena kemampuan unik yang Tsunade miliki, ia malah terlihat seperti wanita cantik berumur 25 tahunan.

Istilah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya mungkin tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Senju Yasaka, putri tunggal dari Tsunade Senju. Regenerasi tinggi dan peremajaan sel juga Yasaka miliki turunan dari ibunya. Yasaka sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang cantik bersurai pirang, Bermanik Violet, dan tubuh yang proporsional, walaupun asetnya tak sebesar Rias dan Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lamunkan ?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Putri Ratu Yokai, Yasaka Senju.

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersama Yasaka di atap sekolah. Yasaka memang sudah 2 hari ini masuk sebagai murid pindahan, dengan kemampuan sihir apa saja bisa dilakukan, termasuk memalsukan data diri Yasaka.

"Ah! tidak ada Yasaka-chan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Chaan ? Naruto menggunakan suffix Chan kepada perempuan lain, selain Hinata ? Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian aliansi dengan pihak Shinto.

"Mouu~ Naruto-kun! Tadi kau sedang melamunkan apa ? Aku lihat sendiri kau sedang melamun!" ucap manja Yasaka kepada Naruto.

Entah sepertinya ada hubungan tertentu antara Yasaka dan Naruto, tapi kemana Hinata ? Biasanya Istri 'Mantan' Nanadaime ini begitu Overprotektif kepada suaminya.

"Apakah kau merindukan Hinata-nee ?" lanjut Yasaka sambil memeluk lengan kiri Naruto

Hinata-nee ? ini semakin membingungkan, apa hubungannya Naruto, Hinata dan Yasaka ? Coba kita telusuri 4 hari yang lalu saat Naruto berada di Kyoto, pertemuan Mitologi Shinto dan Mitologi Injil.

Flashback..

Pertemuan 4 fraksi 3 hari yang lalu menjadikan Naruto, Hinata, Serafall, dan juga Sirzech wakil Mitologi Injil dalam pertemuan dengan Mitologi Shinto. Naruto dipilih karena memang sudah beraliansi dengan pihak Yokai sebelumnya, dan pihak iblis terpilih karena memang mereka memiliki hubungan dengan meminjam wilayah Kuoh yang notabene merupakan bagian dari Mitologi Shinto.

"Saya kemari untuk kembali membicarakan tentang aliansi kita sebelumnya Tsunade-sama. Tapi kali ini meluas menjadi aliansi dua mitologi, yaitu Mitologi Injil dan Mitologi Shinto" ucap Naruto kepada ratu Yokai Kyuubi, Tsunade Senju.

"Kan sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, panggil aku Kaa-chan Naru-kun! Kau itu sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri jadi hilangkan sikap formalitas mu kepadaku!" jawab Tsunade dengan mata memicing.

Pada pertemuan sebelumnya, Tsunade memang menerima perjanjian aliansi dengan pihak manusia yang diwakili oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Tsunade yang tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan ras manusia menyambut baik aliansi dengan pihak manusia.

"Ba-baiklah Ka-kaa-chan" ucap Naruto terbata karena ngeri melihat wajah menakutkan seorang Tsunade Senju.

"Baguslah.. Dan lagi.. Aliansi dua mitologi ? bisa tolong jelaskan tujuan dan keuntungan pihak Yokai menjalin aliansi ini ?" balas Tsunade mulai dengan mode serius.

"Baiklah, untuk lebih lanjutnya itu akan dijelaskan oleh Sirzech Lucifer-dono. Silahkan Lucifer-dono" ucap Naruto mempersilakan Sirzech.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terimakasih atas sambutan yang hangat selama kedatangan kami disini Senju-dono. Kami mengajukan permohonan aliansi ini bertujuan untuk menciptakan Perdamaian dan mencegah perpecahan yang bisa menimbulkan kerugian bagi semua pihak"

"Langkah ini juga sebagai antisipasi dari terbentuknya organisasi baru yang berpotensi menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia supranatural"

Sirzech menjelaskan organisasi baru yang sebenarnya adalah organisasi gabungan antara 2 organisasi teroris dunia supranatural.

"Organisasi ini adalah gabungan 2 organisasi teroris sebelumnya. _'Kuro Gesshoko'_ adalah gabungan dari 2 organisasi teroris _'Klan Pahlawan'_ dan _'Chaos Bridge'._ Kami belum tau apa tujuan utama mereka bergabung, yang pasti ini menjadi ancaman bagi semua makhluk supranatural termasuk manusia dan ras Yokai"

"Informanku mengatakan Kuro Gesshoko dipimpin oleh ketua Klan Pahlawan, Cao-cao. Namun hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah wakil dari organisasi Kuro Gesshoko ini adalah Ophis, sang naga tak terbatas"

Sirzech panjang lebar menjelaskan tujuan utama permohonan aliansi ini. Tsunade sempat berpikir keras dengan informasi yang Sirzech utarakan. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang mengikat aliansi kedua mitologi" ucap Tsunade serius.

Sirzech sepertinya mulai mengerti maksud dari 'hubungan yang mengikat aliansi kedua mitologi'. Tapi untuk lebih pasti, Sirzech seolah tak mengerti apa-apa dengan permintaan Ratu Yokai itu.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang Anda maksud Senju-dono ?" ucap Sirzech.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Serafall hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua pemimpin itu. Naruto sebenarnya mengenal baik Tsunade sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, saat Naruto menyebar Bunshin lebih tepatnya. Tsunade seperti melihat Naruto (Bunshin) frustasi, setelah beberapa menit berbincang Tsunade mengetahui bahwa Naruto kehilangan semua keluarganya dan hanya menyisakan istrinya yang ia tinggalkan dirumah (Alibi).

Karena Tsunade iba melihat Naruto yang seperti sangat sedih, ia mengajak Naruto ke istana Yokai, Tsunade memberi tahukan semua tentang makhluk supranatural termasuk Yokai. Karena umur Naruto dan anaknya mungkin seumuran, Tsunade berniat menjodohkan anaknya, Yasaka untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Tapi niat itu harus diurungkan karena Naruto sudah memiliki istri, Tsunade selalu memperhatikan interaksi Yasaka bersama Naruto. Anaknya itu seperti menemukan cahaya baru setelah kehilangan sosok ayahnya yang meninggal 4 tahun silam karena diracuni oleh pemberontak yang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan Tsunade.

"Aku ingin Putriku, Yasaka Senju dinikahkan dengan Naruto Namikaze sebagai tali pengikat hubungan kedua mitologi" Ucap Tsunade.

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang diminta ibu angkatnya, ya Naruto sudah menganggap Tsunade sebagai ibu angkatnya. Pernikahan dengan Putri Ratu Yokai ? Bukan itu yang jadi pertanyaan Naruto, tapi bagaimana dengan Istrinya, Hinata Namikaze ?

"Hinata-chan.. ? Kau jangan berpikir tidak-tidak" ucap Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kaa-chan! Jangan bercanda, aku sudah memiliki istri. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi Yasaka-chan" lanjut Naruto frustasi, terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang khawatir menatap Hinata.

"Hinata.." panggil Tsunade kepada Hinata yang tertunduk.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsunade. "Ha'i Tsunade-sama ?" jawab Hinata serak, mungkin efek menahan tangisnya.

"Mungkin permintaanku memang egois, tapi aku mohon pengertianmu. Yasaka sudah kehilangan Keceriaannya selama 4 tahun, setelah kematian suamiku" Tsunade menjeda, mengatur emosinya untuk menceritakan alasannya meminta syarat yang agak aneh dan tidak wajar.

"4 tahun lalu sebelum suamiku meninggal, Yasaka adalah seorang yang periang, penuh semangat, dan ekspresif. Tapi setelah kematian suamiku, Yasaka seakan buta dengan semua emosi. Ia menjadi dingin, tak peduli dengan apapun, dan ia tak pernah tertawa, bahkan tersenyum pun jarang ia lakukan"

"Tapi setelah kedatangan Naruto yang sempat berinteraksi dengan Yasaka. Aku merasakan Yasaka kembali seperti sebelum ia kehilangan cahayanya. Ia menemukan kembali emosi dan perasaannya"

Memang Naruto bisa dibilang dekat dengan Yasaka, tapi Naruto hanya menganggap Yasaka tak lebih dari seorang teman dekat. "Sifat Naruto yang periang, konyol, dan lembut membuat Yasaka kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya. Aku tak bisa memaksa dirimu menyetujuinya Hinata, tapi mohon pertimbangkan penderitaan Yasaka jika Naruto tak ada disampingnya" lanjut Tsunade.

Hinata yang awalnya ingin marah, emosi yang meledak-ledak tiba-tiba luntur mendengar kenyataan yang Yasaka alami. Kehilangan emosi memang sangat menyiksa bagi orang-orang yang berada disekitar Yasaka, apalagi Tsunade.

Hinata bergelut dalam pikirannya, sebagai wanita ia tak tega jika Yasaka kembali kehilangan cahayanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi bagi seorang istri, Hinata tak mau begitu saja dimadu oleh Naruto. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata menstabilkan emosinya sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ini sangat sulit untuk saya Tsunade-sama. Tapi saya mengerti perasaan Anda melihat Putri tunggal Anda kehilangan emosinya. Dengan pertimbangan yang matang saya memutuskan untuk menerima Yasaka sebagai istri kedua Naruto-kun"

"Tapi.. Saya akan tetap berada disini selama 2 10 hari untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Yasaka dan Naruto-kun. Tapi Yasaka harus ikut Naruto-kun ke Kuoh selagi saya mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan"

Keputusan Hinata ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Naruto. Hinata rela dimadu demi kebahagiaan Yasaka, demi melihat Yasaka kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Entah Naruto harus bersyukur atau mendesah kecewa dengan sifat Hinata yang terlalu baik ini. Tapi hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Naruto, 'Kenapa Yasaka-chan begitu mudah mendapat restu Hinata ? Coba saja Rias, pasti sudah terjadi Great War kedua. Ah! Kenapa aku malah berfikir tentang Rias'

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan perjanjian aliansi yang diikat dengan pernikahan Naruto dan Yasaka, Putri Ratu Yokai. Selanjutnya Naruto meminta pertolongan Sirzech untuk mengatur kepindahan Yasaka ke Kuoh, maksudnya memalsukan data diri Yasaka sehingga bisa bersekolah di Kouh Akademi. Kepulangan perwakilan Mitologi Injil tidak diikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sepakat untuk menunda kepulangan demi mempererat hubungan dengan Yasaka. Dan khusus Naruto, ia harus belajar untuk mencintai Yasaka seperti ia mencintai istrinya Hinata.

Keesokan harinya Hinata tiba-tiba meminta Naruto dan Yasaka pulang ke Kuoh, tapi Hinata tak akan ikut, ia akan tinggal beberapa hari di Kyoto untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Yasaka, Permintaan itu supaya Yasaka bisa cepat-cepat masuk ke Kuoh Akademi. Naruto hanya menuruti keinginan Hinata, karena saat itu Hinata berucap dengan Teisenggan yang aktif di kedua manik bulan yang memberi kesan mengerikan.

Flashback End

Kembali ke Naruto dan Yasaka, Putri tunggal Ratu Yokai itu memang akrab dengan Hinata. Bahkan ia memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel Nee. Mungkin Yasaka menganggap Hinata adalah kakak tertua karena statusnya sebagai istri pertama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun merindukan Hinata-nee yaa ?"

Yasaka kembali berucap karena Naruto tak membalas ucapannya. Jika dari faktor umur mungkin Yasaka lebih tua dari Hinata, Yasaka yang saat ini berusia 26 tahun, sedangkan Hinata masih 18 tahun. Tapi dari penampilan Hinata dan Yasaka seperti seumuran, seperti baru berumur 19 tahunan.

Yasaka tertunduk lesu melihat Naruto yang tak memberi respon. Yasaka menunduk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya karena belum mampu mengambil hati Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yasaka merasakan pelukan hangat dipanggangnya. Naruto memeluknya erat, seakan tak membiarkan Yasaka jauh dari calon suaminya itu. "Aku hanya memikirkan masalah organisasi teroris yang baru Yasaka-chan. Jangan cemberut begitu donk, maafkan aku yang melamun tadi yaa" ucap Naruto lembut, kini posisi kepala Yasaka sudah menyandar di dada bidang Naruto. Menggeliat, Yasaka mencari posisi yang nyaman dan membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yasaka sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama Naruto. Sebagai calon istri yang baik, Yasaka harus selalu mampu melayani kebutuhan calon suaminya itu. Yasaka memang tinggal 1 apartemen bersama Naruto, lagi-lagi itu permintaan Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi sangat mendukung hubungan Naruto dan Yasaka.

"Naah! Naruto-kun, Ramennya sudah Siaaap!" Yasaka begitu bersemangat saat makan malam bersama Naruto, ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan calon suaminya ini hanya saat di apartemen saja.

Yasaka menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang memakan ramen buatan Yasaka dengan lahap, ya walaupun resepnya dari Hinata.

Yasaka jadi mengingat pesan Hinata sebelum dirinya berangkat ke Kuoh bersama Naruto

.

 _'Ne Yasaka-chan, gunakan obat ini jika kau sudah tak tahan. Campurkan dalam ramen saat makan malam, pasti besoknya kau tak akan bisa berjalan karena stamina dan nafsu Naruto-kun yang meledak-ledak. Tali ingat, jangan terkejut dengan properti milik Naruto-kun Ufufufufu~'_

.

Itulah pesan yang Hinata sampaikan, entah obat apa yang dimaksud Hinata, yang pasti obat itu berdampak buruk jika digunakan sembarangan orang.

"Ini sangat enak Hime, kenapa kau tidak makan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Yasaka karena calon istrinya itu tidak ikut makan.

"Ahaa~ Suapin Naruto-kun~"

Uwoo, Naruto merinding mendengar desahan Yasaka yang menggoda.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terasa panas, dan ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menegang. Peluh menetes membasahi tubuh Naruto.

"Ugghhh.. Ya...saka...chaan.."

Yasaka yang melihat Naruto yang tersiksa mengembangkan seringai di wajah cantiknya. Naruto membungkuk, otot-ototnya menegang menahan sesuatu yang ingin dilepaskan..

 _Bruukk!_

"Apa yang kau campurkan dalam ramen tadi Yasaka-chan..? ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menindih Yasaka dengan tubuhnya.

"Ufufufufu~ Kau ingin dipuaskan Naruto-kun~ ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Yasaka malah melayangkan pertanyaan sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Yasaka penuh nafsu, kedua tangan Naruto meremas kasar payudara montok Yasaka. Keduanya masih terbalut pakaian lengkap, tapi keduanya saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya.

 _"Isshhh...Aahh"_ desah Yasaka saat Naruto meremas kedua payudaranya dan menciumi leher putihnya. Yasaka sendiri terus meremas surai pirang Naruto mengekspresikan rasa geli akan rangsangan Naruto.

Karena birahi yang memuncak, Naruto merobek kaos yang Yasaka pakai. Naruto melepas bra yang Yasaka pakai dengan kasar. Kemudian ia melahap payudara kiri Yasaka, tangan kanannya mengelus kasar bagian kewanitaannya Putri Ratu Yokai itu. Tak lupa tangan kiri Naruto ikut meremas payudara kanan Yasaka.

 _"Uuuhhhhh~ Naruto-kun~"_

Liang vagina Yasaka sudah basah dengan rangsangan tangan kiri Naruto. Mantan Hokage ketujuh itu menyingsingkan rok selutut Yasaka sampai perut, Naruto kembali merobek celana dalam Yasaka yang sudah basah karena cairan pre-cum putri Yokai itu.

 _Bruukkk!_

Yasaka membalikkan keadaan, ia mendorong Naruto hingga pria bersurai pirang itu jatuh terlentang. Yasaka membuka paksa celana pendek Naruto, Putri dari Tsunade itu terbelalak melihat ukuran penis Naruto yang diatas rata-rata, Panjang sekitar 20 cm dan lebar 6 cm. Penis panjang nan gemuk itu berdiri menantang tegak siap memberikan pengalaman pertama bagi Yasaka.

Perlahan Yasaka mengocok penis Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Ugghhh Yasaka-chan!" desah Naruto saat penisnya dikocok oleh Yasaka.

Yasaka memberanikan diri mulai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Yasaka memutar lidahnya pada kepala penis Naruto, kemudian Yasaka memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menyedot penis Naruto kuat-kuat.

 _"Aaashhh..Uhh.." d_ esahan Naruto menjadi penyemangat bagi Yasaka semakin mempercepat kuluman dan sedotan pada penis Naruto.

10 menit dihajar mulut dan tangan Yasaka, Naruto masih berusaha bertahan agar tak cepat keluar. Yasaka sendiri sudah merasa agak lelah karena Naruto tak kunjung mencapai klimaksnya.

Saat Yasaka akan menghentikan kulumannya, Naruto tiba-tiba memegang kepala Yasaka mempercepat blowjob yang Yasaka berikan.

"Hhmmmpptt! Nammpptt!"

ucapan Yasaka tertahan karena Naruto semakin brutal memaju-mundurkan kepalanya ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya. "Aakuu hampir sampaaii Yasaka-chan Uhh~"

Yasaka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto sungguh buas dalam permainan menyenangkan ini,

"Oohhkkk! Hmmpptt!"

"A-aku.. Aku sampaaaaii!"

Naruto menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di mulut Yasaka. Sungguh pelepasan yang memakan banyak tenaga.

"Haahh.. Haahh..Haahh..Hahhh"

Naruto terengah-engah setelah mencapai klimaksnya pertamanya. "Maaf Haah.. Haah.. Hime Hahh.." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah kasar terhadap Yasaka.

" _Mouu~_ Kau lama sekali Naruto-kun!" ucap Yasaka merajuk manja setelah menelan habis sperma yang Naruto keluarkan tadi.

Dapur yang tadinya digunakan untuk makan malam kini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pelepasan birahi pasangan berbeda ras ini. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan Naruto melepaskan semua pakaiannya, begitu juga dengan Yasaka. Kini keduanya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh.

"Kau salah membangkitkan Naruto junior Yasaka-chan~"

"Saatnya kau mendesah Hime~"

"KYYAAAAAA"

Jerit Yasaka menjadi awal penderitaan yang nikmat bagi Putri tunggal Ratu Yokai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T. .B. . .C. . .**_

.

.

.

Hehehe Yasaka gua buat yang kedua, tunggu next chapter yaa kelanjutannya..

Hehehe, Author Pervert kembali dengan ide bejad dan fantasi teramat liar..

Kagak Nemu ide, si Baka-Aniki kagak mau ngasih solusi yaa terpaksa bikin yang beginian. Tapi chapter depan bakal ada Fight nya kok..

Balas Review dulu, ya walaupun banyak yang pedas..

 _ **[Dedek Dwipayana 2]**_ Maaf ini kejutan, pasti banyak yang ngira bakal Fight antara Old Satan Vs Empat fraksi, tapi nyatanya gua punya rencana sendiri buat si Rivezim.

 _ **[Satemuye]**_ hehehe kita sehati, Mami Yasaka masuk pair Naruto kok.

 _ **[Drag]**_ untuk full power Naruto masuk 10 besar makhluk terkuat.

 _ **[Fay]**_ Hahaha nih ada lagi Anjing kampung nyasar, kalo di chapter 2 udah nggak suka kenapa chapter 3 masih dibaca ? Dah tau kagak suka masih dibaca, selese baca malah komentar kagak jelas, Hahaha Lucu..lucu banget!

 _ **[Ace Phenex]**_ Ya biar nggak monoton.

Nih gua mau buka Voting buat Pair ketiga Naruto..

 _ **1\. Tsubaki Shinra**_

 _ **2\. Akeno Himejima**_

 _ **3\. Tsubasa Yura**_

 _ **4\. Asia Argento**_

 _ **5\. Kuroka Toujou**_

 _ **6\. Serafall Sitri**_

Dah itu dulu, nanti bakal ada lagi Pair Naruto tapi bertahap, Voting gua tutup tanggal 17 Desember 2017.

Pilih satu dan kasih alasan, ya gua penasaran ajah sama pilihan para reader..

.

.

 _SEKALI LAGI GUA TEKANKAN! GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!_

 _ **Oke, Ryuu Balik.**_

 _ **Bos Vemos.**_


	5. Tujuan Chaos Bridge

**Chapter** **5**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DxD Highschool ©** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary : Naruto** **adalah Hokage ketujuh yang sedang menyempurnakan Jutsu Hiraishin Jikkukan. Namun karena kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, Dirinya beserta Istri dan Mansion Uzumaki Terdampar disuatu tempat yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya.**

 **Genre :** **Adventure, Drama, Humor, Etc.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, OOC, OC,** **Adult Theme, Newb** **ie, Pair Pasaran.**

 **#NaruHarem #GodlikeNaru #DoujutsuNaru #EroNaru #EcchiNaru #JinchurikiNaru**

 **Namikaze Ichie (Ryuu)** **:** **Naruto Yasei no Ninja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : (** **Naruto x Hinata x** **...)**

 **Sewaktu waktu didalam story terdapat unsur 17+ Author tidak bertanggung jawab akibat yang dialami reader-san sekalian setelah membaca Story ini.**

 _ **[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

 _Bruukk!_

"Apa yang kau campurkan dalam ramen tadi Yasaka-chan..? ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menindih Yasaka dengan tubuhnya.

"Ufufufufu~ Kau ingin dipuaskan Naruto-kun~ ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Yasaka malah melayangkan pertanyaan sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Yasaka penuh nafsu, kedua tangan Naruto meremas kasar payudara montok Yasaka. Keduanya masih terbalut pakaian lengkap, tapi keduanya saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya.

 _"Isshhh...Aahh"_ desah Yasaka saat Naruto meremas kedua payudaranya dan menciumi leher putihnya. Yasaka sendiri terus meremas surai pirang Naruto mengekspresikan rasa geli akan rangsangan Naruto.

Karena birahi yang memuncak, Naruto merobek kaos yang Yasaka pakai. Naruto melepas bra yang Yasaka pakai dengan kasar. Kemudian ia melahap payudara kiri Yasaka, tangan kanannya mengelus kasar bagian kewanitaannya Putri Ratu Yokai itu. Tak lupa tangan kiri Naruto ikut meremas payudara kanan Yasaka.

 _"Uuuhhhhh~ Naruto-kun~"_

Liang vagina Yasaka sudah basah dengan rangsangan tangan kiri Naruto. Mantan Hokage ketujuh itu menyingsingkan rok selutut Yasaka sampai perut, Naruto kembali merobek celana dalam Yasaka yang sudah basah karena cairan pre-cum putri Yokai itu.

 _Bruukkk!_

Yasaka membalikkan keadaan, ia mendorong Naruto hingga pria bersurai pirang itu jatuh terlentang. Yasaka membuka paksa celana pendek Naruto, Putri dari Tsunade itu terbelalak melihat ukuran penis Naruto yang diatas rata-rata, Panjang sekitar 20 cm dan lebar 6 cm. Penis panjang nan gemuk itu berdiri menantang tegak siap memberikan pengalaman pertama bagi Yasaka.

Perlahan Yasaka mengocok penis Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Ugghhh Yasaka-chan!" desah Naruto saat penisnya dikocok oleh Yasaka.

Yasaka memberanikan diri mulai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Yasaka memutar lidahnya pada kepala penis Naruto, kemudian Yasaka memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menyedot penis Naruto kuat-kuat.

 _"Aaashhh..Uhh.." d_ esahan Naruto menjadi penyemangat bagi Yasaka semakin mempercepat kuluman dan sedotan pada penis Naruto.

10 menit dihajar mulut dan tangan Yasaka, Naruto masih berusaha bertahan agar tak cepat keluar. Yasaka sendiri sudah merasa agak lelah karena Naruto tak kunjung mencapai klimaksnya.

Saat Yasaka akan menghentikan kulumannya, Naruto tiba-tiba memegang kepala Yasaka mempercepat blowjob yang Yasaka berikan.

"Hhmmmpptt! Nammpptt!"

ucapan Yasaka tertahan karena Naruto semakin brutal memaju-mundurkan kepalanya ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya. "Aakuu hampir sampaaii Yasaka-chan Uhh~"

Yasaka hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Naruto sungguh buas dalam permainan menyenangkan ini,

"Oohhkkk! Hmmpptt!"

"A-aku.. Aku sampaaaaii!"

Naruto menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di mulut Yasaka. Sungguh pelepasan yang memakan banyak tenaga.

"Haahh.. Haahh..Haahh..Hahhh"

Naruto terengah-engah setelah mencapai klimaksnya pertamanya. "Maaf Haah.. Haah.. Hime Hahh.." ucap Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah kasar terhadap Yasaka.

" _Mouu~_ Kau lama sekali Naruto-kun!" ucap Yasaka merajuk manja setelah menelan habis sperma yang Naruto keluarkan tadi.

Dapur yang tadinya digunakan untuk makan malam kini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pelepasan birahi pasangan berbeda ras ini. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafas yang ngos-ngosan Naruto melepaskan semua pakaiannya, begitu juga dengan Yasaka. Kini keduanya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh.

"Kau salah membangkitkan Naruto junior Yasaka-chan~"

"Saatnya kau mendesah Hime~"

"KYYAAAAAA"

Jerit Yasaka menjadi awal penderitaan yang nikmat bagi Putri tunggal Ratu Yokai itu.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Tujuan Chaos Bridge**

.

.

Sesi makan malam Naruto dan Yasaka jadi berantakan, makan malam yang awalnya dengan menu ramen, kini berubah menjadi makanan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah seksual seorang Naruto Namikaze.

 _"Aahh.. Narruuh.."_

Desahan Yasaka menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi Naruto. Jari-jari kekar Naruto masih bermain dengan lubang kenikmatan Yasaka. Jari tengah dan telunjuk jadi alat pemuas istimewa bagia Yasaka, rasa asing yang menggelitik mampu membuat hasrat Yokai Yasaka bergejolak.

"Mendesah la Hime..."

Naruto terus menggoda Yasaka ditengah kegiatannya. Kedua boing-boing Yasaka yang menggoda tak luput dari jarahan mulut buas Naruto.

 _"Uhhh.. Sayaaang..."_ desah Yasaka saat kedua payudaranya disedot dan diremas lembut. kedua tangannya meremas lembut Surai pirang pria yang menindih tubuhnya.

 _"Chepaat Naruuuhh..Awww..lebih cepaaat!"_

Mendengar leguhan nikmat Yasaka, Naruto menambah satu lagi jarinya masuk ke liang surgawi Yasaka.

Tiga jari Naruto terus mengocok vagina Yasaka, jari jempol khusus menggesek-gesek Klitoris Yasaka yang semakin menegang.

 _"Narruuh...Akkuu..."_

Kaki Yasaka menegang, puting payudaranya mengeras seketika..

 _"Sayaaang...A-aku tak kuaaat"_

Semakin dekat, Naruto semakin mengirimkan getaran-getaran dengan gigitan dan sedotan di payudara kiri Yasaka. Payudara kanan Putri Yokai itu juga diremas, ditarik putingnya membobol pertahanan yang Yasaka tahan sedari tadi.

"Lepaskan saja Hime.."

 _"Sayaaang...Aahhh... AAAAAHHHHHKK!_

 _Syuurrr..._

Cairan bening menyemprot deras dari lubang kewanitaan Yasaka, Orgasme pertamanya ini sungguh nikmat dan melelahkan bercampur yang hanya bisa diekspresikan dengan senyum dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Haahh..Kau hebat..Haahh.. Naruuuhh... Hahh.. Haahh.. Haahh"

"Kau seharusnya lihat ekspresi mu saat klimaks tadi Hime.." ucap Naruto mengejek.

 _"Mou~ Aku kan begini hanya padamu Anata~.."_

Yasaka bergelayut manja dileher Naruto, ia langsung mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring.

 _Bruukk!_

Posisi Yasaka kini menindih Naruto tepat diperut bagian atas Mantan Hokage ketujuh itu. Dengan cepat Yasaka mencium Naruto tepat di bibir penuh nafsu, gairah Yokai tak mampu Yasaka kendalikan setelah ia merasakan kenikmatan orgasme yang Naruto berikan.

 _"Berikan lebih Naruu.. Berikan aku lebih.."_ gumam Yasaka masih mengeksplor tubuh bagian atas Naruto.

 _"Aasshhh..."_ desah Naruto saat Yasaka memberikan kiss mark di dada bidangnya.

Yasaka tersenyum puas mendengar desahan tertahan Naruto saat dirinya menggigit dan menyedot tepat di puting Naruto.

Mantan Hokage ketujuh itu tak mau menjadi pihak pasif, dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat Yasaka, menggendong ala pengantin, Naruto masuk ke kamar dimana pertama kali dirinya membuka segel perawan Hinata, istri pertamanya.

 _"Kubuat kau mendesah semalaman Hime~"_

Ucapan Naruto itu membuat Yasaka merinding sekaligus senang. Naruto dengan lembut menempatkan Yasaka di ranjang King size miliknya.

Naruto kembali meremas kedua payudara Yasaka lembut, bibirnya mengunci bibir Yasaka, besilat lidah saling menyesap liur yang bercampur.

 _"Hmpppttt..Aauhhh..."_ Desah Yasaka saat Naruto menyesap ke leher jenjangnya. Jilatan dan sedotan terasa sangat menggelitik dan nikmat di leher Yasaka.

"Hime.. Kau siaap ?" tanya Naruto menatap mata sayu Yasaka.

Yasaka yang mengerti maksud Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil membelai kedua pipi calon suaminya itu.

Naruto yang mendapat persetujuan dari Putri Ratu Yokai perlahan menggesek-gesek bibir vagina Yasaka dengan ujung penisnya. _"Geli~ Geli Naruto-kun~"_

Setelah dirasa cukup mendapat pelumas, Naruto perlahan mendorong penisnya masuk ke lubang kenikmatan Yasaka. _"Ahhhkk.."_ pekik Yasaka saat kepala penis Naruto mulai menjelajahi dinding vaginanya.

Bagaimana Yasaka tak terpekik kaget, Naruto memiliki kejantanan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, 20cm dan lebarnya 6cm, lumayan gemuk untuk ukuran penis pemuda berusia hampir 20 tahunan.

Saat menahan nikmat jepitan dinding vagina Yasaka, Naruto merasakan adanya penghalang keperawanan Yasaka. Mengetahui penghalang itu adalah selaput dara pertanda seorang perawan, Naruto mulai merangsang Yasaka. Mencium leher Yasaka, kedua tangannya meremas lembut dan mencubit payudara Yasaka.

Ketika dirasa Yasaka mulai bergairah, dengan keras Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya merobek selaput dara khas perawan itu.

 _Blesshh!_

 _"Aaahhhhkkkk!"_ Jerit Yasaka saat keperawanannya dijebol. Menghentikan pergerakan penisnya, Naruto kembali memberikan rangsangan di leher dan payudara Yasaka. "Sakit Naruu..Hikss..Sangat sakit..Hiks.."

Tak menghiraukan ocehan Yasaka, Naruto langsung melumat bibir perempuan yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi wanita itu. Awalnya Yasaka pasif membiarkan Naruto bermain dengan bibirnya, tapi setelah rasa sakit pada kewanitaannya mereda, Yasaka membalas ciuman dari Naruto, bahkan lebih panas.

Yasaka yang mulai terbakar nafsu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan mencari sensasi nikmat dari penyatuannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. "Gerakkan perlahan Naru.." ucap Yasaka saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kewanitaannya masih sensitif, jadi Yasaka tak mau Naruto terlalu keras melakukan 'itu' saat pertama kalinya.

 _"Uuhhhh.. Kau shemm..pitt.. Hime.."_ desah Naruto keenakan, sensasi nikmat liang perawan memang tak ada duanya.

 _"Uhmmm..Enggghh~ Naruuuh~"_

Perlahan tapi pasti genjotan Naruto semakin cepat, Yasaka yang baru pertama kali merasakan kenikmatan duniawi terus mendesah. Ia menarik leher Naruto, langsung mencium bibir Naruto kasar, kedua tangannya meremas lembut surai pirang Naruto.

 _"Aahh..Hime.."_ desah Naruto menikmati persetubuhannya dengan Yasaka.

 _"Lebih cepaaat Naruto-kun! Berikan aku Lheebiih~"_

 _"Aahhh..Uhhhhnnn...Aahh..Aahh.."_

Naruto yang mendengarkan desahan Yasaka semakin bersemangat. Ia menambah kecepatan tusukannya di vagina Yasaka, kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke pinggang Yasaka.

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

 _"Naruuh..Naruu..Akuu Aah.. hampir sampaaii.."_

Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat mendengar ucapan Yasaka. Ia bergerak brutal dalam persetubuhan ini, kedua payudara Yasaka memantul liar menggoda Naruto untuk segera melahapnya.

 _Haapp!_

 _Nyuut~_

 _"Aahnnnn..Aahh.. Akku..A-aku ke-keluar NARUUUHH!"_

Memperlambat genjotannya Naruto tetap melahap payudara Yasaka dan meremas sisanya.

Mulut Naruto kini berpindah ke bibir Yasaka, melumat bibir ranum yang agak membengkak itu. _"Hmmmppp..Hmmpptt~"_ desah Yasaka dalam ciuman panas itu.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, mengahasilkan wajah sebal dan pipi menggembung Yasaka. _"Hime~ Kau main diatas yaa~"_ pinta Naruto dengan nada menggoda Yasaka.

Putri Ratu Yokai itu seperti mendapat mainan yang mengasyikkan, langsung saja ia membalikkan badannya menindih Naruto dalam posisi terbalik (69). Naruto yang mengerti maksud Yasaka hanya tersenyum geli, yaa mungkin Yasaka gemas melihat ukuran penis yang Naruto miliki. Ukuran penis itu mampu memuaskan perempuan liar seperti Yasaka, liar dalam artian hasrat Yokai dalam berhubungan intim.

 _"Yaahh distuu Naruuuhh~"_ desah Yasaka saat Naruto mulai menjilati klitorisnya cepat. Tak mau kalah, Yasaka kembali mengulum penis Naruto cepat, ujung penis Naruto disedot kuat oleh wanita blonde itu.

 _"Aaahhh..Hime~ Menu utama~"_ ucap Naruto setelah lelah dalam posisi 69.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun~"

Yasaka beranjak membalikkan posisinya, ia menggenggam penis Naruto, mengarahkan tepat ke bibir lubang kewanitaannya. Digesek-gesekkan ujung penis Naruto ke bibir vaginanya. Puas bermain dengan ujung penis Naruto, Yasaka perlahan menurunkan pinggulnya, memasukkan penis Naruto ke sangkarnya.

 _Blesshh~_

 _"Ahhhkk~"_

Walaupun kewanitaannya sudah pernah dimasuki penis Naruto sebelumnya, Yasaka masih merintih saat penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya, sampai menyentuh rahim Yasaka.

 _"Tak usah buru-buru Hime~"_ ucap Naruto saat melihat Yasaka yang seperti menahan nyeri.

Yasaka yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum penuh arti memandang calon suaminya itu. Setelah beberapa saat Yasaka mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, dengan Kedua tangannya menumpu di dada bidang Naruto.

 _"Aahh..Nikkmaatt..Naruuuhh~ Aahh"_

 _"Aahhh..Aaahh..Ugghhh.."_

Desahan Yasaka seolah menjadi melodi yang indah ditelinga Naruto. Ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum mendengar desahan nikmat calon istri keduanya itu.

 _Sleeb Sleeeb!_

Dengan posisi Yasaka yang diatas, ia mengendalikan permainan sesuka hatinya. Permainan Yasaka tak selalu naik-turun, kadang ia memutar, menggaruk bagian dalam kewanitaannya yang terasa gatal.

20 menit berlalu, Yasaka semakin bergerak tak karuan. Otot-otot kewanitaan Yasaka mulai menegang, tempo naik-turun pinggulnya juga meningkat.

 _"Aauuhh..Aahh Naruuuhh~"_

 _"Yaa Ugghh lebih cepat Hime~"_

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

Kini Naruto juga mulai bergerak menambah kenikmatan dalam aktivitas bercinta kedua insan ini. Naruto mencengkeram kedua bongkahan pantat Yasaka, ia menaik-turunkan pinggul Yasaka cepat. Naruto dalam merasakan dinding vagina Yasaka seperti menyedot penisnya kuat.

 _"Naruuu~ Ahhhnnn..NARUUUU!"_

Teriakan Yasaka menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sudah mencapai orgasme keduanya, kaki Putri Ratu Yokai itu menggelinjang saat menyemburkan cair cintanya, membasahi penis Naruto.

Setelah orgasme keduanya, Yasaka benar-benar lemas, ia seolah tak memiliki tenaga. Naruto yang merasa tanggung langsung membalikkan badannya. Naruto menindih Yasaka, dan menggenjot vagina Yasaka dengan tempo cepat.

 _"Ahhhh.. Tu-tunggu Naruu, masih sensitif~"_ ucap Yasaka terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba bermain secara kasar. _"Maaf Hime, aku sudah tak tahan~"_

 _"Aaahh..Aahnnnn.."_ akhirnya Yasaka mendesah nikmat kembali saat Naruto menggenjot vaginanya brutal.

 _"Uugghh..Kau..Shem..phiit Hime~"_

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

15 menit menggenjot dengan tempo cepat, penis Naruto mulai berkedut. Otot-otot diseluruh tubuhnya menegang. Naruto pun menyadari hal yang sama terjadi kepada calon istri keduanya. Yasaka merek-merem dengan kedua tangannya memegang dada bidang Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto pun sudah nakal sejak pertama kali ia menggenjot brutal. Kedua tangannya itu meremas kedua payudara Yasaka agak keras, sambil terus menghentakkan pinggulnya keras dan cepat.

 _"Hime~ Aku hampir sampaaii~"_

 _"Chepaat~ Lhebiiih..Chepaat..Naruuuhh~"_

 _Plaakk Plaakk!_

Tak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi, Kaki Yasaka bergetar hebat.

 _"NARUUUHH!"_

Cairan cinta kembali menyemprot, meluber membasahi ranjang saksi biru pergulatan panas kedua insan bersurai pirang.

 _"Sebentar lagi Hime~"_

Naruto terus menggenjot Yasaka tak kenal ampun. Ia ingin segera melepaskan beban hasrat seksual yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

 _"Hime~"_

Yasaka hanya diam saat dirinya terus digenjot habis-habisan, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit nyeri karena masih sensitif setelah orgasme ketiganya.

 _"Akkuu..Keluaar..Hime~"_

 _"AAAHHKK! HIME!"_

 _Crooot Crooot Crooot_

 _"Ahhkkk.."_

Akhirnya muntahlah lahar putih nan hangat milik Naruto. Yasaka yang rahimnya disemprot sperma hangat Naruto juga tak kuasa menahan orgasme keempatnya, Yasaka mengalami multi orgasme.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu, adrenalin yang tinggi perlahan mulai stabil. Otot-otot menjadi lemas seketika, Naruto langsung ambruk memeluk Yasaka dari samping, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Terimakasih Hime" ucap Naruto membelai pipi kiri Yasaka.

" _Mou~ kau lama sekali Naruto-kun!_ aku saja sampai keluar 4 kali!" rengek Yasaka merajuk. Ia sebenarnya senang memiliki calon suami yang kuat, kuat dalam pertempuran dan kuat pula dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi sifat Tsundere tak bisa lepas dari Putri bersurai pirang ini.

"Hehehe.. _Tapi kau suka bukan~_ "

Pertanyaan itu begitu memalukan bagi Yasaka. Ia tak menjawab tapi malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. "Tidurlah Hime~" ucap Naruto kemudian mencium pucuk surai pirang Putri Ratu Yokai itu.

Pergulatan panas nan liar Naruto bersama calon istri keduanya akhirnya selesai juga. Naruto sekilas melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ternyata sudah jam 12, sudah 3 jam lebih aku bermain" gumam Naruto bermonolog.

"Sepertinya besok gak usah sekolah saja" lanjut Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang diwaktu yang sama tiap harinya, jam dinding Naruto menunjukkan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 07.25, waktu yang siang bagi siswa untuk bangun tidur. Tapi mungkin itu tak berlaku bagi Naruto dan Yasaka, mengingat kegiatan panas, sangat panas mereka semalam, tak heran jika mereka masih tertidur saat ini.

"Enngghh.." Yasaka menggeram rendah saat sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Membuka kedua matanya, Yasaka kembali tersenyum melihat wajah damai calon suaminya.

"Naruto-kun bangun~"

"Bangun Naruto-kun~"

Yasaka yang maaih lemas mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang masih terlelap. "Naruto-kun! Bangun~" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto, Yasaka agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Ehmmmm.." gumam Naruto saat merasakan badannya yang digoyang-goyangkan.

Setelah berhasil membuka matanya, Naruto harus dihadiahi oleh pemandangan Yasaka yang menggoda. Tubuhnya Yasaka yang telanjang bulat begitu jelas dihadapan Naruto, apalagi bercak merah di bagian leher dan dada Yasaka, seakan mengingatkan Naruto dengan pergulatan panas nan liar semalam.

"Ohayou Anata~"

"Ohayou Tsuma~"

Entah kenapa Yasaka begitu suka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan suami-istri yang mungkin digunakan para pasangan pasutri yang sudah tua. "Jam berapa sekarang Yasaka-chan ?" tanya Naruto mulai mendudukkan yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding, tapi ia harus terkejut mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah siang.

"HAAAAHH?! KITA TELAAAT!"

Teriakan Yasaka menggelar di apartemen Naruto, sekaligus membuat Naruto dalam mode 100% sadar.

Setelah melewati beberapa kejadian absurd pasangan pirang ini, akhirnya mereka duduk bersantai berdua di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto. "Ne Naruto-kun~ Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita akan segera menikah" ucap Yasaka sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Naruto.

"Yaa kau harus berterimakasih kepada Hinata-chan Tsuma. Tanpa ijin darinya, mungkin kau takkan pernah memilikiku" ucap Naruto yang mulai membelai surai pirang Yasaka.

"Kau benar Anata, Hinata-nee awalnya seperti tak menyukaiku. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia bisa menerima aku sebagai istri keduamu" jawab Yasaka menyamankan posisinya di bahu Naruto.

"Asal kau tau saja Yasaka-chan, sebenarnya Hinata-chan itu mengetes keteguhan hatimu dalam mencintaiku. Dan hasilnya, kau lulus sayang~" balas Naruto sambil mengangkat Yasaka kedalam pangkuannya.

.

.

Jika NaruYasa sedang bermesraan saat ini, lain dengan keadaan beberapa iblis yang menjaga teritori Kuoh. Beberapa dari mereka merasa agak risih dengan keberadaan Yasaka, sebenarnya kata 'Risih' tak cocok untuk maksud perasaan mereka. Lebih seperti terkekang, mereka jadi bekerja ekstra, menjaga teritori sekaligus menjaga agar gak melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi 3 iblis lainnya seperti mengalami apa yang dinamakan patah hati, mungkin diantara ketiganya juga menyadari bahwa mereka menyukai 1 orang yang sama. Apalagi orang itu memiliki istri, tapi kini orang tersebut kembali akan menikah dengan putri dari Ratu ras Yokai.

Rias, Akeno, dan Tsubaki, mereka seperti kehilangan cahayanya saat mendengar bahwa Naruto akan menikahi putri dari Ratu Yokai sebagai pengikat aliansi kedua mitologi. Sialnya lagi, calon istri kedua Naruto akan bersekolah, atau menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan untuk mengawasi pihak iblis yang meminjam wilayah Kuoh.

"Kau kenapa Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki ?" tanya Sona yang melihat tingkah ketiganya semakin tak karuan.

"Aku tak apa Sona/Sona-sama/Kaichou" balas ketiganya pelan. Ini semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Sona pada ketiganya.

"Hey.. Kenapa dengan kalian ini ?" tanya Sona lagi.

Ketiganya tak menjawab, hanya memandang Sona dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dapat Sona lihat bahwa ketiganya saat ini sedang bersedih, apalagi Rias.

Saat ini keempat iblis betina ini sedang berada di ruang klub Rias. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi keempat gadis ini terlalu malas untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Mereka seperti kehilangan tenaga hanya dengan mengingat bahwa Naruto akan menikah.

"Huwaaaa Sona! Huwaaa!" akhirnya tangis Rias pecah tak terbendung.

"Hikks..Hikss.."

Tak jauh dari Rias, Akeno pun menangis sesenggukan. Keduanya bukan seperti seorang Rias dan Akeno biasanya. Apalagi Tsubaki, memang ia tak menangis seperti Rias dan Akeno, tapi raut kesedihan terlihat jelas dari wakil ketua OSIS itu.

Setelah Rias dan Akeno menceritakan apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, Sona bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wakilnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian tau kan bahwa iblis itu boleh memiliki pasangan lebih dari 1. Kenapa tak kalian coba untuk memperjuangkan cinta kalian, jika memang tak bisa toh setidaknya kalian sudah berusaha" ucap Sona memberi nasehat sekaligus semangat pada rias dan Akeno.

"Itu berlaku juga padamu Tsubaki!" Lanjut Sona menatap lembut wakilnya yang sedari tadi terdiam menunduk. Sona bagaikan seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya saat sang anak tengah patah hati. Sona selalu menjadi sandaran bagi Rias sejak mereka bersahabat 10 tahun lalu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto-kun tak mau menerima kami Sona ? Aku tak mempermasalahkan jika ia memang memiliki banyak istri, aku hanya ingin menjadi salah satu dari istri yang dicintainya" jawab Rias masih dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku pun sama dengan Buchou. Asalkan aku menjadi salah satu istri Naruto-kun, aku tak masalah dengan berapa pun istri Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang sependapat dengan Rias.

"Haaah.. Kan sudah kubilang, setidaknya kalian berusaha terlebih dahulu" balas Sona yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Rias dan Akeno.

 _'Kenapa mereka sangat tergila-gila dengan si murid pindahan itu'_ pikir Sona heran.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan dulu para iblis yang bergalau ria di Kuoh Akademi. Kita beralih ke salah satu apartemen di daerah Shibuya, tepatnya tempat dimana para anggota Chaos Bridge berkumpul.

Diruang tamu apartemen ini terlihat 3 ras berbeda sedang berkumpul, yang pertama yaitu seorang gadis mungil berpakaian Lolita imut, walaupun terlihat manis dan menggemaskan sosok mungil ini adalah perwujudan dari naga tak terbatas, Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis.

Sosok kedua berpenampilan seperti wanita penggoda yang cantik dan seksi, wanita ini memiliki tubuh proposional bak model, wajah cantik dengan surai hitam kelam segelap langit malam. Wanita yang memiliki ukuran boing-boing diatas rata-rata ini adalah seorang perwujudan Nekomata, atau ras Yokai kucing liar, Kuroka Toujou.

Sosok terakhir, sekaligus laki-laki satu-satunya adalah seorang manusia dengan berkah Secred Gear ditubuhnya. Laki-laki pemilik Secred Gear tipe longinus ini menjadi pemimpin dalam organisasi Chaos Bridge ini. Sosok yang dulunya adalah pentolan dari klan pahlawan ini memiliki nama yang agak aneh, Cao-cao.

"Bagaimana perkembangan yang kau dapat wanita penggoda ?" ucap Cao-cao memandang Kuroka malas.

"Siapa yang wanita penggoda nyaaan~ Aku pun tak mau dengan lelaki perjaka sepertimu nyaan~" balas Kuroka melayangkan ejekan yang menohok telak Cao-cao.

Ophis yang sudah hafal perdebatan seperti ini hanya mendengus malas. Ia sebenarnya tau bahwa Cao-cao menyukai Kuroka sejak pertama kali Kuroka menggodanya. Karena memang dasarnya Kuroka seorang penggoda ulung, ia mampu menjerat Cao-cao dalam pesonanya. Cao-cao sendiri masih gak mau mengakui perasaannya saat Ophis mengompori mereka berdua.

"Kalian bisa hentikan perdebatan tak berguna kalian ?!" ucap Ophis jengkel.

"Ha'i Ophis-sama" jawab Kuroka.

"Yaaa lanjutkan sajalah~" jawab Cao-cao sok Cool.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian kemari bukan untuk melihat perdebatan tak berguna kalian! Aku ingin kau dan Kuroka mencari pengikut baru" ucap Ophis sambil menunjuk Cao-cao.

"Untuk Kuroka, buatlah organisasi baru. rekrut para manusia maupun iblis yang memiliki kemampuan khusus" lanjut Ophis memandang Kuroka.

"Ha'i Ophis-sama"

"Dan kau Cao-cao, cari pengikut manusia yang diberkahi Secred Gear. Latih mereka sampai bisa diandalkan, bagaimana pun caranya. Jika mereka menolak, bunuh mereka ditempat!"

"Ha'i Ha'i"

Ophis kemudian menatap Kuroka, "Kudengar ada 2 orang yang memiliki kemampuan unik di Kuoh, aku ingin kau merekrutnya masuk dalam organisasi buatanmu. Gunakan keahlian menggodamu untuk menjeratnya, seminggu lagi kau akan aku daftarkan ke Kuoh Akademi"

"Sisanya biarkan aku dan Kokabei yang mengurusnya, Rivezim sudah gak bisa diandalkan untuk saat ini" lanjut Ophis

"Bergerak sekarang, karena sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan.."

"Bersama Chaos Bridge, kita akan memusnahkan semua makhluk supranatural, termasuk manusia, dan Tuhan (Anime) mereka sendiri"

"Karena Kejayaan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Panthom akan bangkit..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T..B..C..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasil Voting Pair ketiga Naruto :

 _ **Akeno Himejima : 21**_

 _ **Tsubasa Yura : 6**_

 _ **Kuroka Toujou : 17**_

 _ **Asia Argento : 5**_

 _ **Serafall Sitri : 7**_

 _ **Tsubaki Shinra : 7**_

Jadi Sudah ditetapkan, Pair ketiga Naruto adalah Akeno Himejima. Untuk Rias nanti akan ada waktunya, entah pair atau nggak. Tapi untuk pair Naruto bakal lebih dari 6, ada alasan tertentu yang bakal diketahui dalam jalannya cerita.

Mau yang bilang ini fic bejad, Fic nggak moral, dll, nggak masalah.. Tapi kenapa kalian malah baca..?!

Reader ngirim PM, mencaci __

 _ **"Fic lu nggak bermoral, pikiran lu cuman memek doang"**_

 _ **"Inilah yang jadi perusak FFN jaman sekarang"**_

 _ **"Gua nggak masalah sama Lemon, tapi kalo kebanyakan lemon malah terlihat seperti fic porno, fic ngewe"**_

Cuma gua bales _**"Nggak suka ?! Kenapa dibaca ?! Yang goblok siapa coba ?"**_

.

.

Ngakak baca OM nggak jelas kayak diatas, gua dari awal kan udah bilang "Kagak suka, kagak usah baca, akhir-akhirnya komentar, Pm nggak jelas"

Silahkan dinikmati chapter bejad diatas. Pair Naruto udh ketahuan 2, Hinata dan Yasaka. Tsunade di dunia baru ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama di dunia asal Naruto. kenapa namanya sama, ya suka aja.

Awalnya sih kesalahan gua, tapi terlanjur pake chara Mami Tsunade ya lanjutkan saja, Toh Tsunade juga MILF favorit gua, selain Mikoto, Kushina, dan Shizune.

 _ **Ryuu Balik.**_

 _ **Vos Vemos**_


End file.
